Black Maid
by Moonlight9913
Summary: Moonlight has enough of her hunger not being fulfilled. Now she urges for the soul of a human. A girl, Victoria Guldenber, is willing to give her soul to her in order to get revenge to th people that murdered her parents, and nearly killed her, and her younger sister, Violet. But, someone is stalking Moonlight, wanting her to be with them, for her to be theirs.
1. Her Maid, On her Own

**Moonlight: Hey, everybody! New story here! This is a sequel to Angel of Darkness, which I have as another story here on fanfiction. I only own everything that isn't in Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji.**

_**Chapter 1: Her Maid, On Her Own**_

_**Stranger's POV**_

I was walking the streets of Tokyo, Japan, when I got hungry. I sigh, and walk into the nearest store. I bought a package of cookies. In the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure move in an alley. I look over at it fully, to see glowing red eyes in the dark alley.

It appeared to be lying down, and it got up. It started walking towards me. It stepped out of the darkness, it being a wolf. It was completely black, it appearing to look like it was engulfed in black flames.

It walked right through a person, and it kept walking towards me. I begin to back up. It was a pretty big wolf. It growled. It then jerked its head back, and began to walk back into the hallway. It was trying to lead me into the alley.

I look at Kichiki. He looks at me and gulps. I look back at the hallway, and began to walk into it. The wolf was sitting next to the trash can, nearly taking up the whole alley. It stood up, and looked behind the trash can.

I walked over, and looked behind it. There was a silvered hair girl, curled up in a ball. She had black ears, and a black tail. My eyes widen. I didn't see any guardian chara anywhere. "**Save her. She's dying from starvation.**" The wolf growled.

I frown. Moonlight glowed down on her, causing her hair to glow. I shake her a bit, and she mumbles. She opens her eyes, revealing two sapphire blue eyes. She looked up and she spotted the cookies in my hand.

Her eyes widen. I noticed that her eyes were cat eyed. "Are you a cosplayer?" I asked. She looked up, confused. I sigh, and opened up the package. I hand her a cookie. She gasped, and ate it in one bite.

"More, please, Nya?" She asked desperately. I smile. "You're gonna have to get up." I said, holding a cookie out her reach. She reached for it, but couldn't get it. She got up her knees, and tried to reach for it, but I continue to hold it out of her reach.

She stood up, her legs wobbling. I stood up and held it out of her reach. She stood up fully, then fell over. I catch her and give her the cookie. She ate it in one bite again. "More, nya?" She asked.

I give her another one, and she ate it in one bite again. I handed her the cookies and she looked delighted. She eats a cookie one at a time and in one bite. I sigh. "There goes my dinner." She stopped. She looked at her cookie, and handed it to me.

"No, you keep it." I said. She gave me the puppy dog eyes. She handed me the cookie, and I sighed. I take it, and she grabs the last cookie and to my surprise, hands it to my brother, Kichiki. He takes it quickly and eats it quickly.

She looks at Kichiki. She gasps. She grabs him by the arm, and looks at him. "He's so tiny and cute, nya!" She exclaimed. "Hey! Let me go!" Kichiki yelled. She continued snuggling him, as I examined her. Finally, Kichiki couldn't put up with it anymore, and bit the girl.

Blood trickled down her hand, and her eyes widen. "Kichiki!" I yelled, coming over. I took Kichiki back, and the girl was still staring at her hand. "I'm sorry about that. Kichiki didn't mean to hurt you, _did _you, Kichiki?" I questioned.

The girl began to laugh softly. She snapped her head towards me, her smiling, revealing razor sharp teeth. I was taken aback. Her nails were long and sharp, and she faced me. Her hand was still dripping with blood.

"How hard did you bite her!" I demanded. "Um, pretty hard I guess." He murmured. I moaned. "You made her mad!" I yelled. "Shesh, I'm sorry! Happy?" Kichiki yelled. Suddenly, the girl lunged at me, scratching me across the face.

"Hey! You don't need to go that far! He's sorry alright?" I shouted. She smiled wickedly. Black flames engulfed her hand, and leaves behind a huge scythe that looked like it was engulfed by black flames.

She smiled, and lunged at me again, _much _faster this time. I barely had time to dodge. She ended up slicing my arm a bit. I grunt, and pulled out a dagger that I always keep with me, and thrust it into her chest. She was dead. I walk over to her and examined her.

"Hey! Why did…" I started to yell at the giant wolf, but he was gone. I look back to the girl, and suddenly, she began to glow a bluish color. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, and sat up. I quickly jumped back.

She coughed, and looked over at me. Her eyes widen, and she came running over to me. I was about to jump back, when she got on her knees, and bowed. "Please forgive Moonlight, nya!" She cried. I was confused. "Huh?" I said.

She looked up, and tears were in her eyes. "Moonlight couldn't help it, nya! You see…" She sniffed. "When Moonlight see's blood… Moonlight kills whomever is around her, nya. In this case, try to kill them, nya." I was still confused. "Why are you alive?" I demanded.

She blinks. "Oh, um, Moonlight is immortal, nya." She said. "How? How is that even possible?" I questioned. "That's easy! You see, Moonlight is a demon, nya." She answered. "A… demon? Are you a cosplayer?" I asked.

She laughed. "No, silly, nya! Moonlight is a demon, see this mark on her hand?" She asked, sticking out her left hand. There was an eight pointed pentagram on it, with a smaller one inside of it.

"This is Moonlight's contract symbol. For when Moonlight makes a contract with a human." She explained. "Why do you talk weird?" Kichiki asks. I hit him on the head. "Moonlight talks funny? How, Moonlight wonders?" She asked.

"You say Moonlight for I or something like that. For example, you say Moonlight talks funny when really, you have to say you say I talk funny? Like that." Kichiki explained. "But Moonlight is saying that!" She whined. "You just did it again." Kichiki said.

"Ok, that's enough! Let her talk the way she wants too! Anyways, continue explaining how you're a demon. I'm quite curious now." I say. "Oh, right! As Moonlight was saying, Moonlight is a demon because Moonlight was born this way. Moonlight's father is a demon, and Moonlight's mother is half angel. So really, Moonlight is a Dark Angel actually… Moonlight forgot that her grandpa told her that she is a Dark Angel."

I still didn't believe her. "Mhm, right. Okay then, and another thing, were is that black wolf? Or was that just a projection?" I guessed. She shook her head. "His name is Nightmare. Nightmare." She commanded.  
Suddenly, the wolf formed again, only from her shadow. It growled "**Yes, Moonlight?**" She smiled. "That one doesn't believe Moonlight that she's a Dark Angel." Moonlight said. It looked at me, and growled. "No, don't hurt that one! Moonlight is just having a hard time proving to him that Moonlight is a Dark Angel, and that you are real."

The wolf seemed to be in thought. "**Show him your true form**." It suggested. "Moonlight fears that she already did when she tried to kill him." I was confused yet again. "True form? You have a true form?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes. Every demon has a true form." I sigh. "I thought you said you were a Dark Angel." She smiled. "Moonlight is, but this one can transform into a demon or angel, but this one hasn't figured out how to transform into an angel. And besides, Moonlight likes demon best."

I sigh, again, getting more confused by the minute. "No, you never transformed. Can you though? I'm pretty curious on how you look." I say, getting close to her, caressing her cheek. She blinks, the pushes me away. "Nu, don't do that. You're popping Moonlight's space bubble." She growled.

I blink and smile. "Well then, can you show me if I don't do that?" I ask. She smiles. "Yup!" I smile again. She backs up, and closes her eyes. She was expressionless, then suddenly, she opens her eyes, revealing pink cat eyes.

I was shocked. Black flames engulf her, then vanish. Leaving behind something… something that was in a black cloak, its hood up, shadowing its face. It was complete covered, except its feet, which were black boots that went up higher than her knees, the heels about two inches.

On her back was her huge black scythe, along with another huge scythe, completely different, both strapped onto her back. She smiles, revealing razor sharp teeth, and her eyes open, her eyes cat eyed and glowing blood red in the darkness of her hood. No one was able to transform like that, even in character transformation.

"Believe me now, _nya_?" She asked darkly. Her voice sounded completely different, like an adult. I nod my head slowly. Black flames engulf her again, leaving behind herself from before. She skips over to me, and smiles brightly. "Thank you for the food, mister, nya! And what's your name, mister, nya?" She asked in a kiddish voice once again.

"I'll tell you some other time." I say slowly, and turn around. "Follow me." I say, regaining my confidence, wanting Moonlight. "No." Moonlight says. I stop, surprised. "Why?" I ask, turning around. "Because, Moonlight is traveling right now to somewhere, and she needs to get there quickly, nya." She said. I smile. "I'll make you come then." She smiled this time.

"Nope, Moonlight won't let I'll Tell You Some Other Time. Bye, bye!" She yelled, and simply vanished. I stop, and look around. I couldn't find her anywhere. I then sniff around. I smell her and she smells _weird_.

She smelt like death, but then at another moment, she smells like fire, then like cherry blossoms, then like vanilla. 'That's very strange… some one's scent changing every moment. It's very useful though, I guess.' I thought.

I begin to follow the scent.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

'That fool.' I think. 'He actually believed that I was going to go with him?' I continued to think, while flying high in the air. I transformed into my true self, looking like the Grim Reaper. I flapped my wings, and help my scythe in my right hand. My other scythe was strapped to my back.

I continue to fly, searching for the house that I saw when I came out of the well. I quickly find it, and land. It began to ran, and I walked up to the door, my clothes sparkling, transforming into my original clothes that I had before I met Rin.

It was a small jacket, the hoodie had cat ears that I adjust so my actual cat ears slipped into them like a sock, a piercing on the left ear. There was fur outlining it, and under my small jacket that only my upper chest, was a white sleeveless shirt.

I had on two Christian rosaries, one smaller than the other, and a black collar with spikes on them. I had a red plaid skirt, the belt a thick one that had crossbones in the middle. I had on black and white stripped socks that went past my knees and heelless boots that went halfway up my shins.

I made sure my tail was hidden, and checked my nails. They were razor sharp, but people these days will think that they are fake. I looked into a rain puddle, to see that my eyes were sapphire blue, but were cat eyed. 'They will think they are contacts.' I thought.

I knock on the door, and waited. Quickly, a lady opened the door, Kagome's mother. "Hello, dear. What brings you here this late at night?' Kagome's mom asked. I smile innocently. "Hello, miss, nya. Moonlight is lost, and is friends with Kagome, nya. Moonlight was wondering if this one could seek shelter here for tonight, nya." I asked innocently.

She smiles. "Of course, dear. Here, come in!" She insisted. I came in and Kagome's mother said she will get a towel. I stood by the door, and waited. I examined their home carefully, examining everything that could be seen.

She came back with a fluffy towel, and I quickly accept it. "Purr~. It is so soft, nya." I purr, drying myself off with it. "Why don't you take off your jacket, dear. So you can dry off better." Ms. Higarashi suggested. I shook my head. "Moonlight is fine, but thank Ms. Higarashi for asking, nya." I say, smiling.

Ms. Higarashi smiles awkwardly, and says "Well, then why don't you follow me to where you will be staying?" She said, and turns around to lead me upstairs. I follow her, and she opens up the spare guest bedroom, and I was taken aback.

There was no bed there. Instead there was a matt. "Is something wrong?" Ms. Higarashi asks. I shake my head. "Moonlight thought she something." I lie. "Oh, then I'd better get father to come check it out then. Please, make yourself at home. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs for another hour or so." She said, and left.

I made sure she was gone, and I take off my hood, and let my tail slip from my skirt. "Ah, that's better…" I sigh. I went over to the window, and opened it up. I jumped outside, and got on the roof. I sat there and stared at the moon. "Ah, it's been forever since I've looked at the moon." I thought out loud.

I sat there for a bir, then eventually, I went back in side, and fell asleep on the windowsill. I wake up and I sigh in relief, and opened the door, and went down stairs. As I was going downstairs, I saw Kagome's grandpa. He looked up, and screeched. "Demon!" He yelled. I blink. He pulled out sealments and threw them at my face.

I pulled them off, and walked over to him. He was backing up, and I had fake tears in my eyes. "Mister, why are you so mean to Moonlight? Moonlight was lost, so she came up to the door for shelter!" I begin to bawl now.

The old man begins to panic, and begins to say "No, no! It's alright, it's alright!" I sniff, then smile evilly. "And I am a demon. No worries, I have no intention on hurting you or your family. But if you keep hitting me with those silly things, things are going to get nasty around here." I say darkly, my eyes glowing pink cat eyes, and the sclera black.

The old man gasps, and backs up. "O-ok, I won't do it anymore, just don't hurt us!" He whimpers. I smile a kiddish smile. "Good, and besides, Moonlight is a nice one!" I realize that my hood is down, but could care less.

'Oh well, let them see it. They saw Inuyasha's so why not mine?' I walk around the kitchen, examining things, then turn to the gramps. He was still frozen still in the corner. "Please, mister. Moonlight's not going to hurt you! And where is Kagome? Moonlight wanted to see her." I whine.

Kagome's grandpa blinks. "She must be sleeping still. It's pretty early after all." He said, beginning to loosen up. I smile. "Oh, silly Moonlight, nya! Moonlight must have forgotten, nya!" I say childishly. A thought came to my mind. "Say, mister, nya. Can Moonlight ask your name, nya?" I asked.

"Eh?" He asked. "Um, well…" I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please, mister, nya~! Moonlight won't use your name in any harmful way, nya! Moonlight just wants to call you by your name, rather then by mister, nya!" I said in my most childish voice, fake tears streaming down my face.

Kagome's grandfather was trying his very best to resist, but appeared to be failing. "It's the demon's allurement! Must… resist!..." I looked childish than ever. "Grr… Fine! My name is Jii! I give in, just quite with the torture!" He pleaded.

I jumped into the air. "Yay, nya!" I cheered. "Thank you, Jii-chan, nya~!" I yell, hugging him. "O..ok, your… welcome!" He said, hesitantly patting my back.

"Ugh, what's with all the racket?" Someone asked groggily behind me on the stairs. I turn around to see Kagome. "Kagome-chan, nya!" I squee, jumping on her, hugging her. "Huh?" She said, confused. "It's Moonlight, nya~!"

She looked at me. "Cat ears." She mumbled, examining them, as I got off her. "I wane touch em!" She started rubbing them. I begin to purr, putting my hands up like a cat. "Oh, that's just awesome! You look just like a cat!" Kagome squealed.

I purr louder and opened my eyes. "It's Moonlight, Kagome-chan, nya! Moonlight wanted to see Kagome-chan, and wanted to go through the well, nya!" I explained childishly. She blinked. "I see, well that must explain why Sesshoumaru been near the well so often. I hardly see him by it, but Inuyasha said he can smell him, Oh!" She snapped her fingers.

"How did you get Sesshoumaru to stop going after the Tetsuiga?" Kagome asked. I smile. "Oh, that's easy, nya! You see, if Sesshoumaru quit going after Tetsuiga, and a bunch of other small details, Sesshoumaru will be able to form his own sword, nya. That's all Moonlight is saying cause Moonlight doesn't want to give anything away, nya." I put my finger to my lip. 'I've been hanging around Sebastian for too long…' I thought.

Kagome blinks. "Well, now, nya! Come, come, nya! Moonlight really wants to see Lord Sesshoumaru very badly, nya. You see, Moonlight was kidnapped, but she got away and someone killed the kidnapper, so everything is all better, nya! Can Moonlight use Kagome's well, nya?" I asked quicky.

Kagome laughed. "Slow down! I need to get dressed first, and get supplies, and eat! You can help me, and it will go a lot faster if you do!" She smiled. I smiled too, revealing two sharp canines. "Oh, and Moonlight forgot to say that she found out she's a Dark Angel, but can transform into a demon or angel. That's why she looks like this, nya!" I added.

"That explains why you look like a cat. Can you transform into a cat?" Kagome asked. I nodded my head. I transform into my cat formed, and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. She had a blank expression on her face, then started laughing.

"Something funny, nya?" I asked in a high pitched voice thanks to my cat form. "Nothing! It's just that… well seeing Sesshoumaru transform into a giant dog, I expected you to do the same!" She laughed. "Oh, Moonlight can, nya. Like as big as a tiger or something, nya!" I mewed.

Kagome was still laughing. I sighed, then mewed "Come one, let's go, nya! Moonlight wants to see Lord Sesshoumaru really badly, nya!" I jump off and transform. I noticed that Jii was in a corner, frozen in fear.

I smile, and wave. "See ya, nya!" I said, and followed Kagome up the stairs. "So what do we need for groceries, nya?" I asked, getting a notebook and pen out. Hmm, lets see… Ramen… chips…" And she continued on with a bunch of stuff.

She finally finished, and I had about four pages filled of stuff. "Well then, nya! Moonlight will get the groceries, and Kagome will get the rest of whatever she's gonna do." I said. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yup, nya!" I said cheerfully, and went through the door.

It was still raining. I put up my hood, and hid my tail. "Now, nya. Let's get those groceries…" I said. In the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I look over to see a blue cat tail. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I quickly turned, and my wings burst out. I flew up into the air, and I saw Jii was staring through the window. My eyes glowed pink, and I smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth and waved, my nails sharp. Jii nearly past out from fright.

I quickly flew to the store, and landed, folding my wings in midair. I walk in, and got everything quickly, then carried the all the stuff in my arms, and simply vanished from the store, not paying, it would appear in the camera.

When really, I flashed stepped out of the store, and flew into the air. I flew back to Kagome's home, and walked in. "Moonlight's back!" I yelled. Quick as lightning, I set everything neatly on the table. Of course, Jii saw everything.

"Sh…" I whispered sweetly, putting my finger up to my lip. The poor old man's legs were shaking. Kagome came down the stairs, beginning to say "That was…" Her mouth was wide opened. "Is Kagome ready?" I asked sweetly.

She nodded her head slowly, and said "I need to pack everything into my…" I packed everything in Kagome's bag in a blink of an eye. "Done, can we go now, nya?" I asked. She nodded. "Let's go then!" She said.

"Bye, everyone!" Kagome yelled. Kagome's mother came down the stairs, and said "Goodbye, dear!" Sota came from the living room and waved. "Bye, sis!" Jii came running over and handed Kagome some priest stuff. "Be careful around that demon." He whispered.

"Moonlight can here you, nya." I said. Jii quickly backed up into his corner again. Everyone laughed.

We walked out of the house, and to the shack were the well was. Kagome opened the door, and I ran past, swinging over the edge of the well. "Yea, nya!" I yelled, as bright light filled my vision. I land on the ground, and looked up to see Shippo looking over the edge.

I jumped out, and hugged him. "Shippo, nya!" I screeched. "Ahh! Someone help!" Shippo yelled. Through the trees, I see Inuyasha come running over, Tetsuiga in his hand. He swings it down, and I grab the blade.

I then grab the sword, and flung Inuyasha off of it. He flew off of it, and I yelled "Sit boy!" He came crashing to the ground, and face planted into the ground. I gave him back his sword, my hand engulfed in blue flames.

"Hi, Inuyasha, nya!" I giggled. Kagome chuckled behind me. "Kagome!" I hear Sango say off in the distance. I turn around, to see that she had her weapon, ready to be thrown. "Wait! This is Moonlight!" Kagome screeched.

She stopped and came over, examing me. "Nya!" I said, looking like a cat. "Hmm, it does look like Moonlight…" Sango murmured. I sighed. "Well, nya! It was good seeing everyone, but Moonlight needs to leave now, nya! Bye, nya!" My wings burst out from shoulders, and I jumped into the air.

I waved, and mostly everyone waved back. I flew high into the air, and searched for Sesshoumaru's scent.

After a while, I finally found it, and flapped my wings hard, going as fast as lightning. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" I yelled as loud as I could. He looked behind himself, and had a surprised expression on his face.

+Me: Like the face when Kagome called Sesshoumaru Big Brother in the last episode of Inuyasha+

I crash into him, no way he could have dodged. We go flying, and end up landing on the soft ground. I look up and smile. "Alo, nya!" I mewed. Sesshoumaru glared at me. "Finally, I got you." I smile. Sesshoumaru sighs, and I get off him.

He gets up, and dusts himself off. I skip over to Rin. "Hiya, Rin, nya! Moonlight missed Rin!" I said. "Moonlight! You have cat ears, and a cat tail too!" Rin gasped. I nodded. "Yup, nya! Moonlight was kidnapped by a stupid angel, but luckily, Moonlight's father came, and killed the angel, but the angel turned Moonlight into a five year old, and replaced her memories, so Moonlight couldn't remember Rin or Lord Sesshoumaru, nya. As Moonlight was finding her memories, Moonlight's grandpa came along and told me that I'm a Dark Angel, not a demon, nya. As a Dark Angel, Moonlight is able to be a demon or an angel, nya. That's why Moonlight has cat ears and tail, because Moonlight is a Cat Demon, nya!"

I took a breath.

"So there you go, nya!" I said. "You mentioned your father?" Sesshoumaru asked out of the blue. I turn my head towards him, and nod. "Yup! Moonlight's father is a demon also! A crow demon! And he's pretty powerful, too! But he's busy with _many _other things, so Moonlight said she was leaving so she could visit Lord Sesshoumaru." I smile.

A thought hits me. "Say… were is Wolf and the Kuroros?" I ask. "Oh, they are staying with Lady Kaede till you return!" Rin said. "Oh, well then! I better go see them!" I said, my wings bursting out. I flap them once, and was high in the air.

I fly to the village where Kaede stays and I land at the entrance. I run in, and run to her hut. People were staring and whispering. I run to her hut, and knocked on her door. She opens it, and gasped. "Hello, nya!" I said.

"Is that you, Moonlight?" She asked. I nodded. "Yup, nya! Moonlight came to get the kitties and wolf, nya." I explained. "Come right in!" She said.

…

I explained everything to Kaede and she finally asked the question. "May I ask why you are talking in third person?" Kaede asked. I close my eyes, and smile, revealing razor sharp teeth. "Because, if I didn't, people would fear me for who I truly am." I said darkly, my voice completely different, like an adults. I opened my eyes, the iris magenta, the pupil cat eyed, the sclera black.

Black flames were emanating me, wanting me to transform. Kaede gasped. "Oh, my… I can see why." I blink my eyes, and they go back to normal, along with my teeth, except my canines. Black flames stop emanating off of me.

"So, where are the kitties and wolf, nya?" I asked innocently, my voice back to that of a seven year olds. "Oh, yes. They are outside with the village children." Kaede said, leading me outside. "Thank you!" I bowed.

I ran through the village, looking for where the children were playing. I find them, and found Wolf and the Kuroros. "Wolf!" I barked. He looked, and came running over to me. He jumped on me, and slobber all over my face.

I laugh and everybody comes over. I sit up, and Wolf sits next to me. "Are you a demon?" A curious child asks. I nod my head. "Yup, nya! Moonlight is, nya! Moonlight is a cat demon, nya!" I explained. "I can tell!" A kid says.

"Well then, I have to take Wolf back, and the Kuroros." I say. The kids whine. "But we don't want them to leave! And what gives you the right to take them away from us?" A kid demanded. They kids all begin to agree.

"Because, they are mine to begin with. You see, I went missing for a while, so they came here." I explained. They kids looked sad. I examined the kits for a minute. They were almost as big as their mother.

"Here, you can keep the kits. So, if you are related, stand next to each other." There was about seven kids, and there was four kids that grouped together. I picked up Kiyuyu, a female kitten, who is complete white, with sky blue speckles all over her body. Her belly was the same color, along with her paws, and tail tip. Her eyes were icy blue.

"This one is a girl, and her name is Kiyuyu, nya. Transform, Kiyuyu, nya." I commanded. She did so, and she was the same, but unlike Kirara having flames engulfing her, there was ice shards instead. She roared, revealing saber tooth like teeth . The four children whom I was going to give them too backed up in fear.

"Now we have to see if its alright with your parents." The children looked down. "Oh… Moonlight's sorry, nya!" I whined. The oldest of them looked up. "It's ok." She mumbled. "Look on it the Brightside, nya! Kiyuyu can keep you warm, and will protect you if your nice to her." I say.

The young ones sniffle. I smile, and Kiyuyu transforms back. "Protect them, and take good care of them, Kiyuyu." I said, petting Kiyuyu on the head. She mewed, and I handed her to the youngest of the four. Next I turned to a boy, almost my age.

I picked up Kuhoho, a cream colored one, that had black stripes, and red eyes. The boy looked stubborn. "I don't want no stupid demon!" He spatted. I smiled, revealing my canines. "Oh, but you see… this is Kuhoho, nya. Transform Kuhoho, nya." He did, and flames engulfed him. He transformed, and roared.

The boy seemed to get interest. "I still don't want that demon." He muttered. Kuhoho walked up to him, and nuzzled him. The boy was surprised, and hesitantly petted him. Kuhoho purred loudly, and licked him.

"Now, lets see if you parents will let you." I whispered, sticking out my hand. He smiles hesitantly, and accepts it. I turn and helped him on Kuhoho, and walked down the path.

…

The boy told me where he lived, and I walked up to the hut, Kuhoho right behind. The boy runs in, and gets his parents. They came to the door, and was shocked. I smile. "Hello, nya! I was wondering if you would let your son keep Kuhoho here. See I'm a travler, and my own twinned tailed demon cat fell in love, and his mate had kits. So, would you let him? Twinned tailed demon cats are very intelligent creatures. They will protect their loved ones with their loved ones with their lives if treated nicely." I said, and explained a bunch more about them.

They parents looked at each other, then at their son. He was giving them the puppy dog eyes. They looked at each other, then sighed. "I'm sorry dear, but we don't have enough food to spare." I smile. "Twinned tail demon cats rarely eat, about once a week, and if you can't feed them, they'll look for food on their own." I added.

The parents looked at each other then sighed. "Alright." The boy cheered. "Yes!" Kuhoho roared, scaring the parents. The boy laughed.

…

I gave away the last one, Kurara who was black with blood red markings and green eyes, to a small girl. There was only one left without a cat. It was a small boy who was sniffling. I walked over to him. "Hey, cheer up, nya! Lets make a deal, nya. I'm going to take my white one with me, but in a couple weeks, I'll bring my black one to you and you can keep him, until I have more kittens, 'kay, nya?" I asked. The boy sniffled and smiled. "'Kay."

…

I took the boy back to the village, and back to his parents. They closed the door, and I smile. "Now then, I better find Sesshoumaru." I said out loud.

…

I flew in the air, Wolf on Kuroro's back, along with Kirere. I found Sesshoumaru's shimmering hair shinning in the sunlight. I landed far off behind him, and ran to him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, nya!" I yelled, running at the speed of light.

Only this time, Sesshoumaru dodged, causing me to face plant into the ground. I stood up, spitting out dirt. I heard Rin giggling, and Jaken snorting. I look up, and give Sesshoumaru a death glare. I learned many different glares from Sesshoumaru and Sebastian.

Sesshoumaru simply stared back, a hint of amusement in his eyes. I stood, up and dusted myself off. "Well, then, nya!" I huffed. Kuroro and Kirere came trotting through the trees. "Wheres the kitties?" Rin asked.

"Gave them away to the children of the village. They were attached to them, so I left them there." I explained. "Oh…." My stomach growled. "Nya… I'm getting some food, nya…" I said. I quickly turned around and walked into the trees.

I searched around for something to eat, after already eating a whole apple tree. I spotted a lady, her leg hurt and bleeding. My eyes glowed. I walked towards her, and she gasped. I smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth.

My nails grew razor sharp, and my demon formed. I smiled, and pounced on her. She screeched, and I clawed her throat, sucking the blood out from her.

…

I finished draining the blood from her, and she looked… old, but with young hair. I looked at myself. I was covered in blood, but I didn't care. I was actually full for once, and was satisfied. I licked my lips, and cleaned myself from the blood.

Once I was done, I quickly got back to Sesshoumaru, my clothes being replaced my original ones. I run through the opening, an apple forming in my hand. "Here, Rin, nya!" I warn, tossing it to her. She catches it.

Sesshoumaru looked at me, examining me. "What, nya?" I asked. "You smell like human blood." He said flatly. I blink. Everything got silent. "Um….uh, I can explain… you see… uh…" I glanced at Rin. I looked at Sesshoumaru.

He got the message.

…

It was dark out, and Rin was asleep. We were in the forest, and I was in a tree. Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "So can you explain why you smell like human blood." Sesshoumaru demanded. I sigh, and close my eyes.

I open them, the sclera black, iris magenta, pupil cat eyed. I smile, my teeth razor sharp. "Only blood satisfies my hunger." I stated, my voice dark and adult sounding. Sesshoumaru was a tiny bit surprised by the sudden change of my look.

I smile again. "I guess I had a craving for human blood." I explained, chuckling darkly. Sesshoumaru examined me. Dark flames begin to emanate off of me, and Sesshoumaru frowned. My nails begin to grow longer, begging me to transform fully.

"What's the matter?" I asked coolly. "Cat caught your tongue?" Sesshoumaru glares at me. I glare back. He quickly looks away, not making eye contact. I smile, and close my eyes, everything go back to normal. "So, does that answer Lord Sesshoumaru's question, nya?" I asked sweetly.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. 'I take that as a yes.' I thought. I yawned, and lied down on the branch. "Well then, good night, nya!" I mumbled.

…

I wake up, and sat up, stretching. I look up, to see No Sesshoumaru, Rin, or Jaken, but Ah-Un was still there, sleeping. I jump down from the tree, and continued stretching. My stomach growled. 'I can't keep eating people…' I thought.

I sigh, and smiled. "Ding dong…" I had a widened grin on my face, my teeth razor sharp. My eyes glow pink, my sclera black. Black flames begin to emanate off of me.

I walked deeper into the forest, continuing to chant 'Ding dong.' It began to rain.

…

I find a village, it being night out. The village was a pretty small one. I lick my lips. I smile, and jumped down from the tree I was camping in. My clothes transform into raggedy clothing, and my look transforming. It was normal, but to the human eye, I had black hair, no ears, and my eye color was amber.

I run to a door, it being a home. I knocked on the door. A man comes to the door, and I was looking down, fake tears streaming down my face. "Are you alright?" The man asked, getting down to my level. I wipe away the tears and smile.

My nails get longer, and I thrust my hand into the man's chest. He begins to choke in his own blood, blood pouring out of his mouth, beginning to drown in it. I yank my arm out of the way, and blood shoots out like a stream.

I stand in front of the stream of blood, drinking it as it shot by. The man's blood quit shooting out, and I sigh. "What a waste of blood." I look up into the darkness of the home. I see frightened eyes, hiding behind a table.

I smile, my teeth razor sharp. My eyes glow brightly in the darkness of the home. I begin to walk towards them, and they gasp, them being children. I smile, as they begin to run away. "Ding-Dong I'm coming in, hurry up and run. Let's play tag and have some fun. Ding-Dong I've come in, hurry up and hide. Let's play hide-and-seek and have fun" I begin to sing.

I hear the children run away, panting and running loudly from fear. I begin to follow them in the darkness of the home. "The thumping of your footsteps can be heard. Your ragged breathing can be heard."

I giggle. "Hide tightly, I can see your hair, I can see your hair. Hide tightly, I can see your hair, I can see your hair. Hide tightly, I can see your hai, I can see your hair. Hide tightly, head..." I whisper, in front of the children. A bolt of lightning struck, as blood flew everywhere, and cackling echoed through the night.

…

I finished slaughtering everyone there was to kill, drinking as much as I could, and head back to Sesshoumaru. I flew back, and by the time I found him already traveling, the blood washed off. Sesshoumaru looked up.

I land next to Rin, who was on Ah-Un. I sigh, exhausted. I get on Ah-Un, and Rin moved over. I lied down on him, and Rin jumped off. "It's ok, Rin, nya! Rin can just sit on Moonlight's lap, nya!" I said. She looked up and smiled. "Ok!"

...

We traveled a whole new day, and I didn't kill any more people after the day before. I sigh, completed bored out of my mind. I jump off of Ah-Un, no longer tired. I was getting hungry again. 'Nope, not going to eat anyone this time.' I thought.

I began to wonder away from the group, looking for some fruit to eat. I find a fruit tree, and sigh. 'This will have to do…' I thought. In the corner of my eye, I saw movement in the bushes. I stalked over there quietly, and peered into the bushes.

Suddenly, a little boy, about Rin's age, runs out and hugs me. "Sissy!" He yells. I fall back from shock, not expecting that. "Uh, little boy, get off of Moonlight right this instant, nya!" I yelled. He shook his head. "No! I'm not going to lose sissy again!" He yelled.

I begin to panic. 'I can't bring him back with me! Sesshoumaru will be angry! And I can't just kill him, either! It wouldn't be fair.' I thought quickly, while staring at the boy. I sigh. 'Sesshoumaru is going to have to deal with it, until we come across a village. I'm too lazy to fly right now.' I thought again.

"Alright, little boy, nya. Moonlight guesses your coming with Moonlight, nya." I said. "Yay!" the boy shouted. "Alright, first thing first… get off of Moonlight, nya." I growled, my eyes glowing pink. The boy quickly let go. "Alright, next thing is when we get to the rest of Moonlight group, there are demons, nya. Moonlight, herself is a demon, so you must treat us with the up most respect, nya. _Got it, nya?" _I questioned. He nodded his head.

"Next is Lord Sesshoumaru, nya. He is the leader, and has silver hair, nya. Do not speak to him, and try not to make eye contact with him, unless you want to be killed, nya." I explained. The boy gulped. "Next is if you are hungry, you must wait until another girl named Rin is hungry, and you two can get food together, nya." I finished.

The boy saluted. "And one more thing, what is your name, nya?" The boy looked confused. "My name is Izo, don't you remember, Sissy?" I smile nervously. "Yea…Moonlight does, now let's get back to the group, nys!" I quickly say, changing the subject.

…

I walked back almost to the group, with Izo on my back. I sigh. "Here goes nothing." I walk into the clearing, and Rin looks back. "Moonlight!" She yelled, jumping off of Ah-Un. Jaken looks back and starts yelling at me, something about he was worried that I went missing, and would get punished by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru kicked him.

The whole time though, Sesshoumaru was staring at me, and it was creeping me out. He had a frown on his face. I gulped. Izo's head peered around my shoulder. Rin gasped. "Who's that, Moonlight?" Rin asked.

I smile nervously, and laughed, looking at Sesshoumaru the whole time. "Well, this is Izo… and Moonlight can explain… later… nya" I sit Izo down, and Rin runs up to him. They were busy babbling and I thought it would be a good time to explain.

I quickly went over to Sesshoumaru, and he was glaring at me. "Get rid of him." He commanded. "I will, once we get to a nearby village." I quickly said, looking down. I could feel Sesshoumaru's stare burning into my back.

I gulped.

"You will get rid of him now." Sesshoumaru stated. I shook my head. "I can't do that. He thinks I'm his older sister when that's impossible. So, while he is sleeping, I will leave him at a village." I explained. Sesshoumaru glared at me. I glared back.

We were locked like this for who knows how long. So long in fact that we didn't notice the kids walk off, and come back with fruit in their arms, watching us, and sitting down, eating the fruit. They even finished all the fruit, then Sesshoumaru sighed, and blinked.

"Yes, nya!" I shouted, knowing that other people are watching me. Sesshoumaru just wiped around, and began traveling again. The kids got up, and ran to Ah-Un and got on him. I sigh in relief, happy that Sesshoumaru decided to let Izo stay. I was getting tired, and Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko looked really fluffy at the moment. I walked up behind him, continuing to do so.

I reached up to touch it, when Sesshoumaru looked at me. My hand went back down quickly. Sesshoumaru looked away. I reached up again to touch the Mokomoko. Sesshoumaru looked at me again. I sigh. 'Guess I have to wait till nightfall…'

…

We continued to travel for the rest of the day, when nightfall finally arrived. I sigh in relief. My hands have been itching all night to get ahold of Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko. And, I was tired.

Jaken made a camp and all the other stuff that he normally did, and Rin and Izo curled up together next to Ah-Un, who simply stared at them while lying down.

Sesshoumaru was staring at Izo, not letting him out of his sight. "Give Izo a break, nya." I said to Sesshoumaru, walking up beside him. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Izo. I sigh, then eyed Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko.

I smiled like a cat, and my eyes glowed. I flick my ears, and readied myself to pounce. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to me. I smiled, revealing sharp canines. I jumped, aiming for the Mokomoko.

Instead, I get a hand to the face. I crash into it, and heard a snap. "MMMMMMMMMmmmfffffffffuuuuuu…" I muttered, as I held my nose to stop the bleeding. I glare at Sesshoumaru. He glared back. I then smiled.

I remove my hand from my nose, to see a puddle of blood in my hand. Quickly, I flung the blood over Sesshoumaru's face. He blinked, and touched a spot of blood on his face. He looked at it, and licked it. Then he flicked his hand at me, his poisonous flower claw whip coming at me.

"Shiznicks!" I yelped, dodging out of the way just in time. I sigh, and Sesshoumaru kept coming at me with his whip. I run away, and Sesshoumaru came after me. Blood still was pouring out of my nose, so I gathered another puddle of blood quickly, and flung it at Sesshoumaru again.

He tried to dodged, but the blood got on his hand. He glared at me, and I stick my tongue out. Shadow Scythe forms in my hand, and I lunge at him, almost hitting him. He glares at me, and swings with his whip.

…

After a long while of fighting, me lying on the ground after just being jabbed in the stomach, I sit up quickly and sigh. "You know, I just want to pet your Mokomoko." Sesshoumaru looked at me with a bored expression, like 'Really?'

I laugh nervously. Sesshoumaru sighs, and turns and walks off back to camp. A thought suddenly hits me. 'If I transform into a cat, I'll be able to be engulfed by _the_ fluff!' I grin evilly. I transform into a cat, and Sesshoumaru stops walking.

I quickly run, and jumped onto his Mokomoko. Sesshoumaru snaps his head at me, and quickly grabs me by the scruff. Sesshoumaru looked really scary. His pupils were really cat slitted. I gulped. 'Right… Sesshoumaru is a dog demon, why didn't I think this out thoroughly?' I questioned myself.

We stared at each other for a while, Sesshoumaru beginning to creep me out. Finally, Sesshoumaru moved, grabbing my paws and holding me like that, like Inuyasha with Bouyo. 'Wait a minute, how is that possible? I thought Sesshoumaru only had one ar…'

I look down, to see that he already had Bakusaiga, and his other arm didn't have stripes on them. 'Eh…?' I thought. I sigh. 'Am I really this clueless?' I asked myself. Sesshoumaru held me like this, pulling one paw higher than the other, then switching.

I sigh, then finally meowed. Sesshoumaru looked at me. I looked at him with a bored expression. Finally, I had enough of this, and kicked him in the face. Sesshoumaru lets go, and I fell to the ground. I land, then immediately, jumped into Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko.

He quickly grabbed me by the scruff, and Sesshoumaru's nails glowed. I scratched him on the arms, but he didn't let go. I began to thrash around, so Sesshoumaru had to let go, or else his wrists would be all torn up.

I land on the ground, and began to lick m paws that had a bit of blood on them. Sesshoumaru then grabbed me by the throat tightly, making it hard to breathe. I then bit his thumb as hard as I could, and yet again, I fell to the ground.

This time, I jumped into Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko, hidden from view. I hear a quite sigh, then feel movement. 'Yay.' I thought.

…

It sounded like we got back to the camp, because I could hear crackling of fire. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Where have you been?" I hear Jaken's annoying voice ask. "That's none of your concerns." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Say, where is Moonlight, Sire?" Jaken asks. "Somewhere close." Sesshoumaru simply said. I begin to purr softly, all nice and comfy in Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko. "Do you hear that, mi'lord? What is it?" Jaken asks.

"I don't know, and don't care." Sesshoumaru said, sounding irritated. I could feel Sesshoumaru lean up against a tree, and for once, Jaken was silent. I poke my head out to see Jaken sitting down beside a tree, staring at the fire.

Sesshoumaru opened his eye, and shoved me back inside, not wanting Jaken to see. I let him, it being really comfy in here.

After a while, I poke my head out again, to see that Jaken was finally asleep. I purred. I climb out of Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko, and climbed onto his shoulder. Sesshoumaru simply stared at me. I purr, and licked him on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru quickly looked away. I purr louder, and sat on his shoulder, staring at Rin and Izo. "Lord Sesshoumaru, can I use Jaken as a scratching post?" I asked. Sesshoumaru blinked. "Be my guest." He said.

I grinned. I jump off his shoulder, and padded over to Jaken. I then balanced myself on my hind quarters, and raised my paws. My claws slid out, and I dug them into Jaken's face. Jaken's eyes snapped open, and yelped. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Jaken jumped up, and started running around the fire, me trying to sharpen my claws on him. Rin sat up, along with Izo, and they simply stared at what was going on and giggled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had a hint of amusement in them. I purr.

…

Later on, I fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko, and awoken again to see it was morning. I poke my head out, and yawned. Sesshoumaru seemed irritated. "Oh, cheer up." I teased. "Don't get used to this.  
Sesshoumaru murmured.

I sigh. "I know, but it's really soft." I whined to myself. I sigh again, and jump out, and transformed back to myself. I stretched and yawned, then turned around. "Alrighty then, if we want to get rid of Izo, we better get rid of Izo quickly." I said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement, and I turned to the children. I don't see Izo anywhere, but I saw movement in the trees. I squint out to look for the movement, but whoever it was, was running away.

I ignore the movement, and shook Rin. "Time to get up, Rin, nya." I said quietly. Rin mumbles and I begin to look around for Izo. I begin to shout for him, and looking around for him. "Hmm, I can't find him anywhere…" I muttered.

"Sesshoumaru, Moonlight can't find Izo anywhere, nya!" I shouted. "He must have wondered off. Leave him behind, and continuing moving." Sesshoumaru commanded. "No, nya! What if he's lost, and is hungry, nya!" I whined. Sesshoumaru looked at me blankly, and I frowned.

I huff, and ran into the forest. "Izo, nya!" I yelled. I continued running through the forest, yelling "Izo, nya!" I begin panting and finally, stopping to catch my breath. "You're a difficult women to find, Moonlight." I hear someone say right behind me, and a jabbing of my neck.

I gasp, and turn around to see Daichi, watching me fall to the ground. I glare at him, as I fell to the ground.

**Stranger's POV**

I pick up Moonlight bridal style, and turned to a tree, who Izo was hiding behind. "Thanks kid." I said, tossing him a pouch of golden coins. He catches it, and waves. "Bye, mister!" and runs off in the forest. I turn back to Moonlight, and begin to run back to the well where Moonlight came out of.

I was still running, when I hear mumbling from Moonlight. I stop and went to jab her in the neck again, when she grabbed my hand. "Put me down." She commanded darkly. She then kicked me in the face, and jumped backwards.

She glares at me, then flew into the air, her wings bursting out. "Wait!" I yell, but she continued to fly.

I sigh, then muttered "I guess I'm going to have to find her again."

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I flied back to Sesshoumaru and sighed. I find Sesshoumaru again, and flew down. "Sesshoumaru, Moonlight has something to say, nya." I murmured. "What is it, Moonlight?" He questioned. I look up. "Moonlight's going to be traveling for a while, and won't be back for a long time, nya." I said. I look up, and smiled.

I wave goodbye and added "The kid ran away, nya." And hugged Rin. "Bye, Rin ,nya!" I whispered. Rin sniffled, and I waved again. "Good bye everyone, nya!" I flew into the air, and flew to the Bone Eater's Well. I went through, and light filled my vision.

I land, and jumped through, and ran out of the shack. I sigh in relief, glad to be back in my own time. I fold my wings back quickly and walked the streets of Japan.

I went to restaurants, and ate a lot. I sigh in content, and as I was leaving a restaurant, I noticed it was night out. I sigh, and stretched. 'Guess I need to find a place to stay.' I thought. I walked around for a while, till I came across a house.

I knocked on it, and a lady answered. My stomach growled softly. "Excuse Moonlight miss, but Moonlight was wondering if she could stay for tonight, nya." I say kindly. The lady smiled. "Of course dear." The lady said.

…

The lady lead me to a spare bed room and I had gotten dressed for bed. I was getting ready to lie down, when I saw something outside, flying towards the window. 'It can't be who I think it is, right?' I thought.

My suspicions were correct. It was who I thought it was.

**Moonlight: Yea! Cliffhanger! Anyways, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Her Maid, But a Child

**Moonlight: Yay! New chapie! I do not own anything except Moonlight, and any one that isn't in Kuroshituji.**

_**Chapter 2: Her Maid, But a Child**_

_**Moonlight's POV**_  
I scrunch my nose up in disgust. "Hiya, Moonlight!" Lydia, the Hell Messenger. 'Oh, why is it always her?' I thought to myself.

She landed, and did her pose, then grabbed a letter from her overly stuffed mail bag. "Hey, where's Lydia's hat, nya? And didn't Lydia have black roots, nya?" I asked. She looked, smiling. "Oh, at least someone noticed! I don't wear the hat anymore… we finally got our guardian to Hell back, humans call him Cerberus, and he got ahold of my hat…" She sighed.

"Oh…. nya" I mumbled. She smiled. "There's nothing I could really do! He was too big to get away from in time when you weren't expecting it." She explained. "Moonlight sees." I said in thought. Lydia snapped her fingers. "Ah, I almost forgot!" She shoved me a red envelope.

"Are you sure nothing is going on with you and Leader?" I look up at her, my eyes glowing pink. She put her hands up. "Ok, ok!" She said, and flew into the air. "See ya!" She yelled as she flew away.

I sigh, and opened the letter.

"_Dear Moonlight,_

_I have something once again to talk to about in private. Come within the next day, or else I will send someone for you._

_From,_

_Leader"_

I blink. 'Whaaaaaaa?' Was all I was thinking of at the moment. My stomach growled. I could still see Lydia, so my wings burst out, and I flew at her at full speed. "Wait a damn second, Lydia, nya! Here, give this to that stupid leader, and tell him it's from _me, nya _!" I yelled, having a letter form in my hand.

I shove it to her, and released her. She was surprised. I flew back down, clearly mad. 'Who does he think he is? I'm not going to keep going to him! I never once said that he was _my _leader!' I thought to myself, as I flew quickly through the town, and through the forest.

I was so blinded by anger, I crashed into a building. 'Huh?' I thought. I rub my nose a bit, then decided to go inside, wondering if there were people inside. I go in, my eyes glowing pink, and my wings out, falling feathers covering me from view.

I fully transform into myself quickly, and walked around. I go down some stairs, and see a light. I see cages, with blood in them, and a stone table, that had shackles on them, blood everywhere on it. I see a cage near the table, and appeared to be a girl in it. I smile, licking my lips.

I hear screaming somewhere on the other side of the wall, so I wanted to go check it out, it being more fun for me to find that there was a human not locked in a cage, rather than the girl. I walk past the cage, and fell someone hold my dress, and I snap my neck around.

I see the girl holding my dress, and deep sadness in her eyes, her begging me to let her out, to save her with her eyes. I chuckle darkly. 'Now doesn't that remind me of Ciel?' I thought to myself. My stomach growled again.

I smile. 'I wonder what a soul taste like?' I thought. My neck were Sebastian's symbol was began to tingle a bit, and someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I snap my head around to see Sebastian, in his true form, smiling at me.

"Do it, dearest. It's what you are, after all. A soul sucking demon." He says quietly, so the girl doesn't hear. I smile. "How?" I said darkly, and quietly. He smiled. "Just place your hand where she wants it, and sink your nails into it, pushing hard. You must gather your demonic power in that hand, then place it there." He smiled, then simply vanished, smoke or dark mist wisping away into the air.

I turn back to the girl, whose eyes were filled in fear. I smile. "You are given a choice. I am a demon, and you have just called out to me, by grabbing my dress for help, didn't you?" The girl nodded slowly. "Well then, you are given a big choice. Now it's your decision to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, and saved from this place, or to stay here, and die, being torn apart." I said darkly.

I had figured out what was going on in the other room, by hearing saw noises and moaning, and the sound of liquid dripping, a lot. "I… I want…." The girl stopped. "I want power, and make those who did this to me to suffer terribly." She said blankly.

I smile. "So yes, you're willing to abandon the light you were born in, and wonder into the path of Hell? There's no turning back once you've ma-"Yes, demon. I'll make a contract." She interrupted. I stare at her, then continued.

"Alright then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the seal is, the stronger it's power. So wher-"The center of my chest." She said, interrupting me yet again. 'Great, so I've made a contract with a female Ciel. How _delightful_.' I thought to myself.

"Well then, let's get started." I said, my hand emanating black flames from it. I slapped my hand onto her chest, and sunk nails into it, digging my hand into it. The girl screamed.

…

I killed a man who was killing children for body parts to sell, and eating them, and left the remanding children, which was three, there to burn into ashes, except one, the girl's younger sister. Earlier, I had learned what my new mistress' name is. Victoria Guldenber.

Her younger sister, who I was carrying, was named Violet. I could see why. She had violetv eyes, shimmering in the moonlight. She had light blonde hair, and light colored skin. Her skin was darker than mine, but by a bit.

Victoria, too, had blonde hair, but it was more yellow than blonde. 'Like Lydia's…' I thought, shivering. Victoria had emerald green eyes, and had the same skin tone. The only things they were wearing was thin white sheets quickly made into a nightgown.

I frown. "Well then, Mistress, nya. We need to get mistress changed, nya. We can't go into town, looking like that, can we, nya?" I said darkly. "Hmm, your right, demon. My sister, too." She said, examining herself. Violet smiled.

"I'll go make mistress something, nya." I said darkly, and turned and walked off. I walked not to far off, and made two dresses, one green and one purple. "There." I sighed, even though I just formed them in the palm of my hand.

I went back to the two of them, and gave them the dresses. "What is this?" Victoria demanded. "Oh, does mistress not like this taste of clothing, nya?" I asked. "Of course not! This is like Victiorian era dresses!" She scolded.

My mind went blank for a moment. 'Oh, then what era are we in now, then?' I thought. "Hmm, what year is it, Mistress, nya?" I asked. She sighed. "It's 2012!" She barked. 'Oh…' I thought then. "Well then, now Moonlight knows what to make, nya!" I said, clapping my hands together, grinning, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Get going." She muttered. "Yes, my Mistress, nya." I say, bowing. I leave, and form a blue tank top that could go as a dress, and have black leggings also form. I form a purple long sleeve shirt form, with a black skirt, and black shoes.

I get back and show them to them. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Violet gasped. "I guess it will do." Victoria sighed. I frown, then smiled. "Let's go dressed shall we, nya?" I said, black flames forming around me, leaving behind a black maid uniform, my cat ears forming at the top of my head, and my pupils dilating to a cat eye's.

Violet stared in awe at me. I smile. I turn to Victoria. "Time to get dressed, nya." I say childishly, and lead her away from Violet, to somewhere private.

…

As I was changing Victoria, she seemed to be in thought. I was about to ask her what was wrong, until she broke the silence. "Demon, what is your name?" She asked. 'It's about time.' I thought. "Moonlight's name is Moonlight, but her Mistress can rename Moonlight as she wishes, nya." I said.

Victoria scrunched up her nose. "What an ugly name." She muttered. My eyes glowed. She turned to me. "Your name will now be-"Hope." Someone interrupted. I look up. It was Violet. She was smiling.

"No, I want Harmony." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms. Violet's eyes teared up. Victoria opened her eyes. "Tch, why do you always do that?" She questioned. Violet sniffed. "And why do you want Hope anyway?" She demanded.

Violet wiped her eyes. "Because… Moonlight can be our hope for the future. Maybe no more bad things will happen to us, like Mommy and Daddy." Victoria looked hurt, and I was taken aback. "Fine." Victoria whispered. "She can be named Hope. Hope Diamond." My sweat dropped. 'How ironic.' I thought.

"Also, why did you start talking like that?" She demanded. I smile innocently. "Because, Moonlight want's to, nya. It helps keeping Moonlight's identity a secret, nya." I say, putting my finger to my lips.

…

I had found a hotel, and Victoria was examining it. "It's horrible, redo it." Victoria commanded. I sigh. "Yes, mistress, nya." I bowed, and left the room.

I went to the front desk, and people were staring at me like I was crazy. A lady came to the desk, then looked bored. It wasn't the same lady from earlier. This lady had an eye patch on her right eye, and had long bluish grey hair that had two thick strips in the front, and the rest in a bun.

"What is it, kid?" She asked, lighting a cigarette in her mouth. "You do know that cigerattes aren't allowed here, in the hotel, nya." I said, boredly. She looked from lighting the cigarette. "What do you want?" She demanded. "Moonlight was wondering if she was able to remodel her room, nya." I handed her the card to our room.

She laughed. "Who do you think you are? A god or somethin?" She asked. I smirked. "No, more like a demon, _nya_." I said. She glared at me. "So, can Moonlight?" I asked. "No." She said. We stared at each other for a long while.

Since I was a maid, I pulled out a fork out from nowhere, and threw it at her. She grabbed it, and people gasped, surrounding us. "You do know, weapons aren't allowed in the building." She said boredly. I smiled. "But they were already here, in Moonlight's room, nya." I said, smiling.

She pulled out a pistol, and quickly shot it at my head. I gasped, and collapsed to the ground. People screamed. I smile, blood pouring out of my head. I move my hand to the blood, covering it. I sit up, and licked the blood off from my hand, and smiled, standing now.

"Now!" The lady yelled. Suddenly, shooting from all around began to shoot at me, causing me to shake around vividly from the impact from so many bullets at once. I collapse to the ground again, and smiled again.

My eyes glowed, and I raised up, my back arched, and I spat out all the bullets, and threw them in all directions. They hit every single man that was shooting me. They all collapse, leaving the lady standing. "Well, now. This will get interesting." She murmured.

She then pulled out a machine gun, and began to shoot it at my head with one hand. I smile, the bullets hitting my head. I begin to walk towards her, unaffected from the bullets, me now used to them. My scythe, the Shadow Scythe, forms in my hand, and I run at her, bringing the scythe down.

Dirt and dust flies everywhere. I'm standing at the end of my scythe, waiting for the dust to clear. It does, revealing the lady to be holding the scythe back with one finger. She smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth. "Did you think you were the only demon?" She questioned. I smiled, also revealing razor sharp teeth.

"No, actually, I thought I was the only Dark Angel there was." I said. She looked confused, but before she could react, I brought down my other scythe down on her head, smashing it to bits. Blood flies everywhere, and there was nothing left of her head. Her body falls to the ground and I grab my scythes, now strapping them to my back.

I walk back to my room, my card in my hand, and open the door. Violet looked up from looking out the window, worried. "Hope! Are you alright? I heard gunfire outside!" She cried, running up to me, and hugging me. I smile.

"Yes, Violet, Moonlight's fine, nya. Where is your sister, nya?" I asked in a childish voice. "Right here." Victoria said, in the doorway from her bedroom. I smile. "Well, young mistress, nya. Why don't you go swimming, or go to the arcade, or whatever you find suiting right now, while Moonlight remodels the room, nya?" I suggest. She sighed. "Fine, I will go swimming, but I will need a swimsuit."

I smiled. "No worries, Moonlight already made some in your bedroom, nya. Oh, and in the lobby, there might be blood everywhere, so just warning Mistress, nya." I said. She turned around, and went in, Violet following. I sigh again. "Now, to work on the room…"

…

I finished rebuilding the room within an hour, and it looked like the work of Sebastian. The living room area was completely redone. It looked like something you would only see professionals do. The sofa was purple, with a green rug in front of it.

There was a lot more to describe about the whole place, but I just left the room, looking for my mistress. I found her just floating in the water, and Violet going down the waterslide. "Mistress, the room is finished, nya." I said.

"Finally." She sighed, swimming out of the water. Violet swims over, and also gets out. We go back to our room, and walk in. Violet looked really surprised, and ran around, examining things. Victoria, walked to the middle of the room, and examined the place.

After a few moments, of silence, Victoria turns towards me. "I approve." She said. I bow. "Thank you, mistress, nya." I say, bowing. Victoria walks over to her bed, and falls onto it, lounging back. I sigh. "Now mistress, Moonlight must go find your home, nya. Will you be fin, nya?" I ask.

Victoria shooed me. "Yes, yes. Now get going!" She commanded. I bow, and quickly walked off.

I walked out of the hotel, and black wings burst out of my shoulder blades. I leap into the air, and began my search for the mansion.

…

After hours of searching for the manor, I still couldn't find the mansion. I sigh in frustration. My neck begins to tingle. "Having trouble?" I freak out, causing me to quit flying, and to fall. I look up to see Sebastian flying where I was flying.

I scream as I fall, reaching my hand out. Sebastian was confused. Tears come from my eyes from falling, and I put my hand down. I feel someone catch me, and I see Sebastian looking down, disappointed.

"You know, you could have just continued flying…" I blush and looked away. Sebastian lands, and sets me down. I was silent. "Now, having trouble?" Sebastian questioned. I looked down. "Yes, I guess you could say that." I said, my eyes glowing.

"Well then, what is it?" Sebastian sighed. "I… hey wait a minute! Why are you still alive?" I demanded. Sebastian chuckled. "So you noticed? Well, I am a demon after all. I can live for _quite _a long time." Sebastian said, his eyes glowing.

"Where's Ciel…?" I asked. "His still my master, but he needs to eat. I, unfortunately, cannot have souls…" His eyes glowed even more. "Well then, I could help you on that, but I'm pretty sure you would have to protect him."

"Yes, I would…" Sebastian muttered, frowning. I smile. "So what do you need, Sebastian?" I asked. "Nothing in particular, just came to support my own daughter." I study him for a moment. 'There's got to be a catch…' I thought.

"Well then, father! What do you want to help me with?" I asked childishly. "Whatever you need, my dear." Sebastian said nicely. "Well then, I'm trying to find a mansion…" I realized, that, I have no idea what the mansion looks like.

I sighed, and facepalmed. "I just realized, that I didn't get a description of the manor…." I whispered to myself. I could hear Sebastian chuckled. I looked up and glared at him. Sebastian smiled. "Well now, lucky for you, I know where the mansion you are looking for is."

"Really?" I asked. Sebastian nods. "But, you obviously still need me, so I will only tell you if I come with you." Sebastian said. I glare at him. "You're not getting any of my soul!" I yelled. Sebastian smirked. "I never said I wanted any." I continue glaring at him.

"So, do we have a deal, then?" Sebastian asked. "Why do you want to be with me?" I demanded. "Because, I have nothing better to do." Sebastian said. I glare at him harder. "So, I will ask again, do we have a deal?" He asked.

I sighed. "Fine, you have a deal!" I muttered. Sebastian smiles. "Good, then follow me."

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I sigh to myself, while hopping from building to building, while Moonlight is flying above me. 'I can't tell her the real reason why I am with her… If I did, she will find them, and kill them. Not that I care, but Ciel ordered me too.' I sighed again.

…

We found the mansion, and were on the way back to Moonlight's master. "So, what is your master's name?" I asked. "Victoria Guldenber." She answered. 'A mistress, then? Interesting' I thought. "So how did she find you?" I asked. I never got a good look at her when I told Moonlight she should make a contract with her, so I am awfully curious.

"Basically the same way you found Ciel, only, I wasn't summoned. And there were no people trying to use her as bait to summon me, either. I just found the building she was in, and I went in to explore. She was in a cage, and grabbed my dress. I gave her the choice whether or not she should, and she took it. It appears her parents were murdered. Ironic, isn't it?" She joked.

"Yes it is, and interesting. Tell me, is she the same way as Ciel?" I asked. Moonlight rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started on that. Yes she is, exactly like twins." She said. I smile.

…

We get to the hotel, and entered. There was blood everywhere. "Do I even _want _to know?" I asked. Moonlight shook her head. "Nope."

We get to her room, and a little girl looks up from sitting on a couch, and runs up to Moonlight hugging her. "Are you alright, Hope?" She asked worriedly. Moonlight smiles. "Yes, Violet, nya. Moonlight is fine, nya." She said, talking weird again.

Violet smiles, then looks at me, curious. "Who is he?" She asked. Moonlight looked up at me, then back to Violet. "This is Sebastian, a butler, nya. Moonlight recruited him when she was looking for your home, nya. He has a lot of skills that you couldn't imagine, nya." She said.

Violet look surprised. "Really?" She gasped, walking in front of me, then looking at Moonlight. After a moment of silence, she said "You guys have the same heads!" I merely blink, and Moonlight blushed a little.

"How odd, it appears my younger sister is right." A blond haired girl, who was leaving her bedroom, appears behind her sister. Moonlight looks away. "You too _must _be related somehow. This is an order. Who is this man to you, Hope?"

'Hope? Is that her new name or something?' I think. Moonlight looks up and answers truthfully. "He is Moonlight's father, nya." Victoria smiles. "That explains it then. Now I'm even more curious. Where is your mother?" She demanded.

'Moonlight is right. She is like Ciel.' I thought. Moonlight looks away. "Dead, nya. She was killed, nya." Victoria smiles again. "And _how _was she killed?" She pushed further. Moonlight began to look upset. I didn't know Moonlight could get upset.

I decided that I had to do something. I walk in front of Moonlight, just in time, for only me to see a single tear stream down her face. "I think I will be able to tell you, _later_" I said menacingly, my eyes glowing. Victoria glared at me, and backed up, while Violet, wasn't paying attention to anything, and was trying to peer around me.

I thought quickly to what to do with the little girl, and decided on one thing. I bent down, and started tickling her neck. She squealed with excitement, and hopped back from surprise. She looked up at me, giggled, and smiled.

I faked a smile, and glanced at Moonlight. She still looked sad, but she straightened herself up. She looked up at me, and had a faraway look in her eyes. She was really upset about that. I looked over at Victoria, and glare at her.

She just shrugged. 'I take that back. She's more like that Trancy brat from a long way back' I thought. Moonlight walked out from behind me, and looked happy again. But I was no fool to see that she was faking it.

Victoria looked at her then said "So, have you found my mansion?" Moonlight nods. "We are going in the morning to it, nya." Victoria nods, and turns to her bed, and plops down on it. "It's late and I'm going to sleep."

"Shouldn't you change, Mistress, nya?" Moonlight asks, walking towards her. "No. What do think we're in? England? Honestly, you must have been at too many renaissance fairs!" Victoria complained. Moonlight bows. "Sorry, Mistress, nya."

Violet came up to her and smiled. "You can change me into my pajamas if you want!" Moonlight smiles. "If that is what you wish, nya."

…

Everyone had went to bed, except for Moonlight and I, who were just sitting next to each other on the sofa. Her head was on my shoulder, and she appeared to look exhausted. "Sebastian, why do you still wear the same butler uniform as you did before I left?" Moonlight asked quietly.

I smile. "This isn't the same uniform, yet it is. I've had to get many replacements from that one you are talking about. It's been two hundred years since I've worn that uniform you're speaking of. In fact, it was so ruined, I no longer have it." I explained. Moonlight blinks.

There was silence. "Father… How did you ever fall in love with my mother?" Moonlight asked slowly, and quietly. I look at her. There was silence yet again. Soon, I broke it. "It all started with a command from my previous master…"

*Flashback*

"_." Master commanded. "Yes, master?" Sebastian asked, finishing escorting a woman out from the mansion. "I need that woman. I love her, but she has rejected me. I want her for my own. This is a command. Go get her." Master commanded.

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

Sebastian left the highly expensive mansion, and quickly left to go get the woman of the man's dreams. Sebastian was jumping from building to building and saw the lady's mansion. It was an expansive one, yes it was, but not as expansive one as his master's.

He went into the yard, and opened the door. He entered and closed the door quietly behind. He went into the shadows, for no one could see him if he was in the shadows. He went up the stairs, and began to search every room quick as lightning, and finally comes across the fair maiden, his master wants so badly.

He enters the room fully and walked up to her bed. She was a beautiful sight. She was so pale, and her hair almost white. Sebastian examined her further, then scooped her up. She opened up her eyes slowly, revealing beautiful sapphire eyes, and gazed at him.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, her voice soothing and beautiful. "I am Lord _'s butler. I have come to retrieve you." Sebastian said quietly. She blinked, and sighed softly. "So be it, then." She whispered.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the lady's motives. Sebastian realized one thing though. His master never gave him a name of the Lady he wants to marry so badly. "May I ask your name, my lady?" Sebastian asked kindly.

The lady looked surprised. "You do not know of my name? Your master never gave you my name?" She questioned. Sebastian shook his head. The lady blinked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tell you my name anyway."

There was silence for a moment, then she said "My name is Emmaline Flower."

(Me: Pronounced as Emma-lean, not line)

Sebastian was silent, and continued to leave the mansion. He left, and quickly headed back to his master's mansion. The whole time, Sebastian could feel Emmaline's innocent gaze seep into his neck. He finally looked at her as they were entering his master's yard, and he stopped.

She gazed into his eyes, and he fell for her beautiful sight, and gazed back into her's. He wanted to lean down, and kiss her, but his senses snapped him back to reality. His master wants her for himself, not for Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up, and continued walking towards the mansion. Suddenly, something pulled his neck down, and he met Emmaline's lips. He was surprised for a moment, then accepted it. He kissed her back, but before they could go any farther, he removed his lips.

He smiled, his eyes glowing their demon trademark, and Emmaline was surprised. "You realize what you're doing, right?" Sebastian questioned. Emmaline merely blinked. "You are in love with a demon. Are you sure you want to continue? Or perhaps continue living your normal life without me. We ,demons, are terrible creatures, and do not have emotion, and no mercy. If you continue loving me, your life will become horrible, and people could try to kill you for doing such a thing as to loving a demon. Are you sure you want me instead of that master of mine?" Sebastian questioned further.

Emmaline blinked again, and smiled softly. "If I loved your master, he will eventually end up dying from your hands. Am I correct?" Sebastian smiled. "Yes, you are. What a smart move, yet idiotic." Emmaline was surprised.

"You are still being with a demon in the end, and being with a demon means choosing the path of Hell. Do you want that?" Sebastian demanded. Emmaline was taken aback, then smiled. "If it is to be with you, then yes, I would choose the path of Hell." She answered.

Sebastian's face was filled with disgust. "How foolish. You humans let your emotions take over your lives, and end up killing you." Sebastian spat. Emmaline looked hurt. "Well, if that's how you're going to be, then so be it!" She whispered.

Sebastian merely shrugged, and continued walking. He entered the mansion, and went to his master. He smiled. "Good, demon. You have brought me her. Bring her to me." He commanded. Sebastian walked up to his master, and sat Emmaline down. She stood up, and hugged him. Sebastian's master was surprised, and hugged her pack.

"I was wrong to have rejected you." She whispered. He smiled. He lead Emmaline from his throne room, and to his bedroom. "You must be tired, my love. Come, let us become one with each other…" Sebastian's master murmured, as they went into his bedroom. Sebastian closed the door, and quickly went to the other side of the mansion, not wanting to hear each other's moans of pleasure in his master's room.

…

It was the next day, and he went to his master's room and knocked, while holding his morning tea, and breakfast. "My lord?" Sebastian asked. "Come in, you have permission." His master said groggily from the other side of the door. Sebastian walked in, and went to a wardrobe and got his master's outfit for the day out. He walked over to him, and got him dressed. He told him everything that they were doing that day, and gave him his breakfast. He then left the room, and got one of his master's sister's clothing.

He went back, with the dress. His master waved his hand, allowing him to dress Emmaline. Emmaline stood up, and Sebastian dressed her. Not once did she look at him. Sebastian could care less.

"I would like to marry you, today." Sebastian's master said to Emmaline a while later. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "That's fine with me." Emmaline said quietly. "Good. Demon, go get the preparations for the wedding started, get all the guests and food ready, and we will have it tonight!"

Sebastian smiled, and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

…

Sebastian had gotten the guests his master requested and the food ready. Emmaline went up to his master, and the priest was giving them the oath. "I do." Sebastian's master said. There was silence when it was Emmaline's turn, and she looked at Sebastian, then frowned. "I do." She said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, and Sebastian's master leaned in and kissed Emmaline. She was hesitant, but she also kissed him back.

…

They had finished the wedding, and Sebastian finished cleaning up the mess. He then searched for his master, wanting his soul now. He found him with Emmaline, and he immediately knocked her unconscious, or so he thought.

She did get knocked out, but it only lasted after she hit the ground. She peeked open her eyes and watched what was happening. "My lord, the deal is up. I held up my end of the bargain, now you must do the same." Sebastian said, his eyes glowing magenta and cat eyed again.

Sebastian's master smiled, and pulled out a dagger and thrust it into his neck. Sebastian smiled. "What do you think you're doing, my lord? Are you trying to escape your fate? What a pity." Sebastian sighed, then held his master by the throat.

"It's been too long since I've last had a soul, and I'm not going to let you escape between my fingers that easily." Sebastian growled. Emmaline held back a gasp, and Sebastian leaned in by his master's throat, and white air, or so she thought, came from his neck.

Her husband gasped, and clutched Sebastian's hand. Finally, her husband went limp in Sebastian's grip, and he release him, causing him to fall to the ground with a "Thud." Sebastian shivered, then turned to Emmaline.

"I know you're awake." He said, his voice dark and threatening. Emmaline fully opened her eyes, and was scared. Sebastian fully turned towards Emmaline, and squatted down and looked at her. "You look so pathetic, lying there so openly and vulnerable. What a pity." Sebastian sighed, staring at Emmaline. She went to get up, but Sebastian placed a foot on her back. She gasped a little, and Sebastian smiled, his eyes still glowing.

"Not so fast, my dear. I can't just let you leave, after what you saw." Sebastian said darkly, placing a hand around her neck. Emmaline began to get really scared, as Sebastian picked her up by the throat, making it hard to breathe.

She clutched his hand, gasping for air. Sebastian loosened his grip a bit for a couple of seconds, then quickly tightened it again. "So, you have a quite a lot of choices. You can either, leave, leaving civilization, join me, and love me, or die here in this mansion." Sebastian said threateningly.

Emmaline thought, while gasping for air. She closed her eyes, and choose the one that was most appealing to her. "I will join you." She whispered. Sebastian smiled, lowering her to the ground. Sebastian bowed. "Well then, my lady." Sebastian said, his eyes glowing. Emmaline looked away.

…

Sebastian had become Emmaline's butler, and was always with her. Not once was he not with her. Emmaline's belly had gotten bigger, and bigger, and she gotten tired, and had the strangest craving for foods, ever since the night Sebastian first joined her, and slept with her.

Ever since her belly had gotten bigger, Sebastian has been more protective over her. He always insisted for her to rest when she felt tired, and never gave her her weird cravings for food. When people began to notice her belly, Emmaline hardly went to town anymore, but Sebastian always insisted for her to go outside at least once every day for fresh air.

Emmaline could no longer go to her opera concerts, where she was needed to sing. On the day of Emmaline was to give birth to Sebastian's child, he left. Emmaline was confused and upset. She ordered her other butlers and maids to search for him, but he was never to be seen again by them.

Emmaline had been devastated, and left her hospital room to look for Sebastian. She made her way out in a forest, and continued walking, even though there was waves of pain inside her. She finally came across a lake, where the Moonlight glowed vividly upon it. Emmaline gasped in pain, and fell to the ground, and gave birth to her daughter.

She looked just like her mother, pale skin, sapphire eyes, only she had silver hair instead of pale blonde. Her mother shed a tear of joy, to giving birth in such a beautiful place, and to have a perfectly healthy daughter. Her daughter looked over in the bushes, so she did too. For a split second, she saw two pink eyes staring at her, and her daughter. She smiled. "He still cares." She whispered to herself. She looked back down at her daughter.

"I shall name you Moonlight." Her mother whispered, as her baby fell asleep in her mother's arms.

*End of flashback*

I looked at Moonlight. Moonlight smiled. "So it was you, staring at me in the bushes." I was surprised. "You remember?" I asked. Moonlight nodded. "That's all I remember, that last scene you told me, as a baby." Moonlight said quietly.

I smile. Moonlight slowly closed her eyes, as she fell asleep on my shoulder. I sigh, and just sat there, thinking.

After a while, I picked Moonlight up and went to Violet's bed. It was big enough for at least three people, so I out Moonlight on the bed, and tucked her in. I kissed her on the forehead, and stood back, watching them.

I was able to see Moonlight, and Violet as Crystal. I frown. 'Where is Crystal anyway? It's been a while, since I last saw her.' I thought to myself, but couldn't worry about her enough. I had Moonlight in front of me, and that's all that mattered.

I sighed, and turned away, examining the place. It wasn't dirty, but it wasn't perfect either. I sighed to myself, and began to clean the whole place up.

…

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up, to feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes, to see Violet up, already dressed, and Sebastian behind her, smiling, and holding a tray of tea, and other breakfast foods. I sit up and stretched. "Good morning, Hope!" Violet exclaimed.

I yawn, and get out of bed. "Good morning, Violet, nya." I sighed. "Good morning, Moonlight. Today's breakfast is oatmeal and on the side are oranges. Violet here _insisted_ on having oatmeal for breakfast, so I had no choice but to give it to her." Sebastian explained.

I was confused. "Hold up Sebastian… nya." I almost forgot to add nya at the end. "Why are you serving Moonlight breakfast?" I demanded. "Because I made enough for everyone." Sebastian explained. I sighed.

"Well then, I better get up." I sighed again, while getting up. I stretched again, and had a new black maid uniform form around my body. I accepted the breakfast Sebastian made for me, and quickly ate it. I cleaned up my mess, and sighed.

I went over to Victoria, and gently shook her, only to have a gun pressed up against my forehead. I was shocked for a moment, because I didn't know Victoria had a gun with her and slept with it. I then smirked.

"Come now, mistress, nya. It's only Moonlight, nya." I said, my eyes glowing. She glared at me. "Oh shut it. What is it that you need?" She muttered. "We need to go back to the mansion. When we get back, you can go back to sleep, nya." I murmured.

She sighed, and sat up stretching. I had a pair of clothes form in my hand, and helped Victoria change into them.

I finished helping her get dressed, then sighed. "Alright, mistress, let's go, nya." I said, picking her up. "What are you doing!" She yelled, hitting me. I ignored it and smiled. "Going back to your mansion, of course, nya." I said.

She glared at me. "We can just take a taxi or something!" She yelled. Sebastian picked up Violet, and she giggled. "That will take too long, nya. A day or so, nya." I said, smiling. She frowned. "What are you getting at?" She asked slowly.

I smiled, revealing sharp teeth, and eyes glowing. "We are demons after all, nya." I noticed that the window was opened, so I was signaling Sebastian to go through it. He nodded, and Victoria was gaining on what we were planning.

"Don't you dare…" She threatened. I smirked, and jumped through it. Victoria scream, us taking the fiftieth floor in the hotel. She began screeching, as I waited before we almost hit the ground. My wings burst out, and we began to fly to her mansion.

I hear Sebastian's wings burst behind me, and I look back to see him flying behind me. We fly for about ten minutes, then I hear Sebastian land on a roof. I look back to see his wings gone, and he was hoping from roof to roof, Violet laughing.

I smile, and turned my head back in front of me. We continue to head to Victoria's mansion, and finally get there at noon. I land at the front gates, and Sebastian running up beside me. I sit Victoria down, and she goes up to the door.

She enters and sighs. "Home sweet home…" She murmured to herself. Sebastian sat Violet down, and she ran inside along with her sister. She laughed, and ran up the stairs, her arms up like a bird. I couldn't help but smile.

I enter, and sighed. "Well then, there is a lot to dust and clean here." I sighed. "Yes, better get to it." Victoria said, her going up the stairs. I frown. I have a black feather duster form in my hand. I begin to dust everything, along with Sebastian.

…

It was probably the rest of the day when I realized it was dark. We had replaced everything, adding flowers to the new vases, replacing three expensive chandeliers, all of the silverware, Sebastian insisting it.

I sigh in a day's work, and sat on the replaced couch. It felt so comfy that I just had to lay down on it. I sigh, it being to comfy. "It wouldn't hurt to close my eyes…" I thought out loud. I closed my eyes, and darkness quickly engulfed me.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I finished cleaning the kitchen, and walked past the sofas that were by the kitchen, to see Moonlight sleeping on it. I sigh. "I guess I will have to check on her mistress as well." I muttered to myself. I went up the stairs, and began to check every room.

I finally came across her in a study, her lying on a couch, asleep with a book in her hand. I walk over to her to see her eyes were wet. I grab the book in her hand, and saw it was am old children's book. I look at her, then sat the book down on the end table next to the couch.

I then pick up Victoria up, and went to the room I thought was her room, and got her changed and tucked in for bed. I sighed, and left, now looking for Violet. I found her in what I thought was her room because of all the toys in it.

She was sleeping on the ground, by the plastic dolls the humans called "Barbie Dolls." I went over to her, to see she was already changed in her nightgown. I pick her up, and tucked her under her covers, and left the room.

I went down the stairs again, and went to Moonlight. I stared at her for a moment, letting my gaze soften. I sigh, and picked up Moonlight, and went up the stairs to a bedroom for her. I get her changed into a nightgown, and tucked her under the covers.

I gently kiss her on the forehead, went into the shadows of the room, watching over my daughter as she slept.

…

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I awaken again, only instead of Violet shaking me, Sebastian was gently taping me on the shoulder. I yawn, and sit up. "Yes?" I asked groggily. "You need to get up. I'm not always going to make their breakfast." Sebastian said.

I sighed. "Alright." I moaned, getting up. I realized that my hair was no longer in a partial braid (Like Hanna's) and wasn't in a maids uniform. I sigh, and transform into one, and my hair braiding its self into a partial braid.

I left the room I slept in, and went down the stairs, and to the kitchen. I got some eggs out, milk, bacon, apples, and bread out. I made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, some sliced apples and a glass of milk for the girls' breakfast.

I sat them at the tables to cool down, and went upstairs to awaken the girls. I went to Violet first, knowing that Victoria would not be happy if I awaken her. I enter Violet's room, to see her already dressed, but trying to button a button behind her that was out of her reach.

I smile. "Here, let Moonlight get that for you, nya." I offered. Violet's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Hope." She said.

I combined her hair, and put them in pigtails, her hair really thick. I told her breakfast was waiting downstairs, so I went to Victoria's room. I woke her up, and she wasn't happy as usual. I got her dressed also, and lead her down the stairs.

While the two girls ate their breakfast, Sebastian came by me. "We need to recruit more people, to make things easier in protecting them." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I nod my head. "Can you? I need to stay here and watch them." I whispered back.

Sebastian nodded, and walked towards the door. Violet looked up, and gasped. "Where are you going, Sebastian?" She asked, Sebastian sounding more like Sebaschan. He looked at Violet, and smiled. "Just going out." He said.

"Can I come with you?" She asked. "No, you must stay here. Sebastian is just going to talk to some people." I explained. Violet's eyes began to fill up with tears. "But I want to go with him!" She cried. Victoria sighed, and said. "Let her go. I don't want her to whine all day." She commanded. "Yes, mistress." I said, bowing.

"Yay!" Violet squealed, running to Sebastian. She clung to Sebastian's tailcoat, as they went through the front door. I sigh, and began to clean for the day.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

We left through the front gates, and I sighed, not wanting the little girl to be with me, because of her slowing me down. I quickly forced myself to get over it, and sighed again. "What's the matter, Sebastian?" Violet asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I merely said. "Oh." She simply stated. I quickly picked her up, and began to jump from house to house, looking for my first prey. I searched around quickly, and quickly found the person I was looking for.

She was a young girl, yes, and she lived in a alley, too, but her skills were great. We watched her for two hours, and she stole a great amount of money from a bank, and pickpocket at least seven people, all of their expensive goods.

I jumped down from a roof by the alley, leaving Violet on the roof. I walked up to her, and she quickly pulled out a knife, and slashed at my throat. Me being a demon, had the skills to dodge it quicker than any human, for if a human did, they would snap their necks.

She was surprised, and I quickly grabbed her wrist and squeezed it, causing her to release it. She grunted, and I smirked. "Ashley Dorcelian. My mistress wants to hire you to work for her as a maid." She glared at me. "And if I recline?" She spat. I smile, and clutched her hand harder, and grabbed her throat.

She gasped. "Then I will this creature to die, that no one wants, who was left alone when she was younger, left to die, to defend herself on the cold streets of London." Ashley's eyes welled up with tears as she gasped. She quite struggling, and fell to her knees.

"So, will you join us?" I ask, sticking out my hand. She sniffed, and looked up. She grabbed my hand, and I pulled her up. Violet laughed and waved down at us. Ashley was surprised a bit, and did a little wave back.

…

I went back, and gave her a room to herself up in the attic, and a maid uniform and bonnet. She went into the bathroom, and I left, hearing her fill up the tub.

I put Violet down to sleep in her bed, it being her nap time, and left to get the next person on my list, Jacob Thomas. Jacob Thomas was an excellent handler of the gun, as well as an excellent gardener. He knew everything on every type of gun there is, and used it effectively. He was an assassin for some one that I hadn't bothered cared to seek out.

Jacob lives alone in the outskirts of London and didn't have much to spare, except his guns, of course. I went to his home, which was a descent little thing. I went up to the door and knocked. What greeted me, was a gun pointed at my head.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded. I smile. "My mistress would like to recruit you as a chef." I said. He thought. "What's in it for me?" He asked bluntly. "Money, food, and a home at our mansion." I answered.

He thought again, and sighed. "What the heck. I'll be back in a minute, let me get my things." He said. He closed the door, and in ten minutes, he came back, with a hat, two suitcases, a couple of gun cases, and a backpack, probably full of guns, along with the other luggage.

We began to leave, when Jacob stopped. "Shoot, I almost forgot!" He quickly ran inside, and ran back outside, and through a match through a window. The place was engulfed in flames very quickly, almost like an explosion.

"I didn't have enough alcohol…" He whined. And I also forgot that he loved explosives.

…

We went back to the mansion at dusk and I gave him a room that was big enough for at least three or four people to sleep in. Jacob sighed, and plopped down on the bed and sighed. "It's so comfy, never felt anything like it." Jacob sighed.

I gave him a gardener's uniform, and left to get the last person on my list. This one went by the name of Shadow Linton. He was excellent in handling animals. Better yet, he was good a manipulate them, controlling them.

He lived out in the country side, alone from the world. I found his house by a small forest, and a hillside. I went to his house, it too was small, and knocked. It was opened, and a knife was thrown at my head. I quickly caught it with two fingers before it hit my head, and smiled.

A man, Shadow, came to the door, and had a cowl wrapped around his head, his orange and green cat eyes glaring at me. Wait, cat eyes? I frown. 'Only demons and Moonlight had cat eyes…' I thought. "What do you want, _demon_?" He spatted.

I smile. "Oh, so you know what I am? Are you one as well?" I asked. Shadow frowned. "Of course not! Why would I want to be a demon like _you_?" He hissed. I frown. Shadow removed his cowl, to reveal… cat ears! My eyes sparkled in delight.

"I'm a neko, not a demon. Nekos are a lot wiser than filthy demons. They can see a lot more things the _demons." _He spat. I smirked. "Yes, true, but demons are a lot quicker than nekos, and stronger than nekos. Anyways, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to give you a job proposal. My mistress wants you to work for her as a gardener. Do you accept?"

Shadow went into thought for a moment, then asked "Only, if I can bring all of my animals." He said. I begin to worry. "And how many is that?" I asked. "I mostly have cats, a few ravens, two monkeys, three horses, quite a few rodents, one rabbit, and one dog." He said.

I sighed. 'It's just one dog, Sebastian. Not a hell hound.' I thought to myself. "I'm sure you can, but I have to check with my mistress, and make room for all of those animals. You can bring some of the cats, and the mutt, I suppose." I said.

Shadow nodded his head, and got his cats, and dog, which was black dog, with a mix of a Doberman, and a Saint Bernard. I sighed. There was going to be a lot dog fur everywhere.

We went back to the mansion, and had the cats in the house, and left the dog outside. Lucky for us, Miss Victoria also lived away from civilization, and near a forest that she owned, so we had plenty of land. I told Shadow to wait in the living room, while I went to ask Victoria if we could keep the animals.

I went to her study, to see her reading a book. She looked up at me, and glared at me. "What do you want?" She muttered. "The last person I need to recruit has only one exception to join us. If he could bring his animals."

"Ah, yes. The animal tamer. I suppose. Do whatever you see fit to make room for the animals." She sighed, and waved me away. I went back downstairs, to see Moonlight's eyes dilating, and her ears, for the first time I noticed them, where twitching, and her tail came out, and was swooshing from side to side.

Shadow's eyes were dilating also, had black cat ears twitching, and his tail came out also, and was swooshing from side to side. "Shadow." I said. They snapped back to normal, but continued staring at each other. "You are allowed to bring your animals here, so why don't you go get them, while we make room for them?" I suggest.

Shadow quickly nodded his head, got up. "Why don't I go with him?" Moonlight suggested. I look at her for a moment, then waved her away. "Be quick." I said, my eyes glowing. She nodded quickly, and they both ran out the door.

I sighed, and turned around, to see Violet at the top of the stairs, crying. I quickly went up the stairs, and examined her over quickly. Nothing looked hurt. "What is it, Violet?" I asked. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "I had a bad dream." She whined.

I sighed in relief. It was just a bad dream… I picked her up, and went back to her room. "Come now, it was just a bad dream, nothing more." I said, trying to reassure her. She blinked. There was silence, as I went to her room, then I decided to ask her what was wrong.

"What was it about?" I asked. She sniffed. "I don't remember." She stated. 'Well so much for that.' I thought. "All I can remember was mommy and daddy, and also sissy was in it." She added, then sniffed. I tucked her under the covers, and sighed.

'It must have been about her parents dying of some sort.' I thought. "Cheer up, now, Violet. I need to go. Alright?" She nodded her head, so I left. I quickly went down the stairs, and went outside, quickly building horse stables, and fences.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

We ran through town and out to the country side in silence, then Shadow finally broke the silence. "So you're a neko too?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm a demon." Shadow stopped running. "Well, to be exact, I'm a Dark Angel." Shadow was confused.

"You see, well… Sebastian is my father… and my mother was a angel… and I was born with a jewel, that has the power to manipulate everything. Even the air. And I like to have cat ears and such, so yes… Also, my demon form is a cat so yea…"

"I see…" Shadow murmured. He continued running back to his home, and I did also.

…

We got to his home, and I was surprised. There was a lot of animals. There were three horses, one was a black horse, with a white mane, and white speckles on its rear, another was a beautiful white horse, and the last was golden colored horse, with a black spot around its eye, and dripping down it, making it look like it was crying.

He still had tones more cats, at least twelve, and had five ravens. I gasped. I went up to one, and it squawked. I giggled it, at stuck out my hand for it to go onto it. It began to fly away, but then landed back, and hopped onto my hand. I smile, and giggled.

Shadow walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, examining me and the raven. I looked up at him and smiled. "Did you do that?" I asked, knowing full well that he was an animal tamer. He shook his head. "No. I'm actually surprised. He's the most aggressive member I have out of all my animals. I'm surprised he didn't start attacking you. I think he really likes you."

I smile. "Really?" I turned back to the raven, who flew up onto my head. I smiled. "He must really like you to jump onto your head." Shadow laughed. I smiled. We got all the cats, and took them to the mansion, along with the one Raven who was glued to me. He wouldn't leave my side.

"What's the raven's name?" I asked. "Storm. I found him when he was a chick out in a dangerous thunderstorm. That storm almost destroyed my house." My eyes widen. "Wow." We went into silence yet again.

…

When we got to the mansion, I could see that Sebastian already had everything ready. He had a building just for the cats, horse stables for the horses, and a smaller home for the rodents. He even made a dog house for the dog. I was surprised.

"You demons can sure work quick." Shadow whistled, examining everything. "I'm surprised Sebastian. You made a dog house." He smirked. "I had to. Your mistress has taken a liking to the mutt." I sigh. "It figures." I muttered.

Suddenly, the raven squawked and flew over to Sebastian, and landed on his shoulder. I sigh. "I guess, that too figures." Micheal was confused. "What? Cause you two are father and daughter?" I smiled. "No, silly! Sebastian's demon animal is a raven!" There was silence, then Shadow broke it.

"So your father doesn't like dogs either, then? I don't like them myself, mostly cause I _am _a cat, but I came across him one day when I was younger. He killed another dog that was bigger than a horse, that was attacking me." He explained. 'Yup, defiantly a hellhound.' I thought.

"Interesting, so that's why you kept him." Sebastian said. Shadow nodded. "He's mostly a guard dog for my home, and I guess he can be here too." Shadow said. I sigh. "Come on, then! Let's get the other animals!"

…

We went back, Storm flying back to me once we got there, and we got on the horses. I chose the black one, and I asked him what its name was. "Eclipse." He answered. I smile. "That's a lovely name." I said, while petting the horse's silky mane.

I got onto it, and Shadow onto the white one. "What's the white horse's name?" I asked. "Moonlight." He answered.

I smile. "That's funny. That's my name as well." Shadow was surprised. "I've never met anyone whose name was Moonlight." I laughed. "My mother said I was born beside a lake that glowed from the moonlight." Shadow smiled. "It sounds lovely. A lot more than mine, I was born in a cave." I smile.

"To me, that too is a lovely place. I love the darkness." Shadow's gaze soften, and smiles. We rode the horses back, the monkeys on our shoulders, at put them in the stables. We took the monkeys, Mojo, Jinks, and Tobi.

We released them into the mansion, and the immediately went on top of the chandelier. I sigh, getting tired. "Here, I'll get the rest of the animals. Why don't you stare here?" Shadow suggests. I smile. "That sounds good." I wave and went up the stairs, to my room.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I watched from the shadows, what Moonlight and Shadow were doing. As soon as Moonlight disappeared in the hallway up the stairs, I came out, and grabbed Shadow by the throat. I smile. "Another thing we demons have is that we are immortal. I wonder if you nekos are as well…" I begin to clutch his neck tighter, and he gasps, his eyes dilating.

His nails sharpened, and sank them in my hands, which had no effect on me. I smile. "Now I'm going to say this once. No funny business with my daughter. Got it?" I questioned. He gasped, and nod his head. I drop him, and he scoots back.

He had a scared look in his eyes, and of course, he was gasping. I stare down at him, my eyes glowing, and he got scared. "Alright!" He gasped. He quickly got up, and ran out the door, back to his home. I smile. 'Good.' I thought.

I turn around, sighing again, having to check on _Moonlight's _mistress. I check on them, to see them safe and sound. "Good." I whispered to myself. Now I was able to do what I wanted to do…

I quickly went down the stairs, and outside, and went up the building. I entered, and quickly grabbed the nearest creature next to me, a Siamese cat. "Oh, you're so soft…" I whispered, as I spent the rest of my night in the Cat House.

_**Shadow's POV**_

I got the rest of the animals, and put them in the rightful house that that stupid butler made for them. I wasn't going to listen to him. I'll fall in love with whomever I want, even if it was Moonlight. It was kinda hard _not _to fall for her. She was beautiful, and had a wonderful personality.

I didn't know where I was supposed to go, so I wander around the mansion. I hear something behind me, and hear a gun shot. Before I had time to react, I was pushed over, and heard a gasp. I look up to see Moonlight with a whole through her forehead, as she stood there, with her mouth open, blood trickling down her face.

Her knees buckled underneath of her, and she fell to her side. I gasped, and looked up to see a man with a gun. "Shoot, wrong person." He sighed. I sit up, and grabbed Moonlight and shook her. She glowed blue, and opened her eyes.

She sat up, and coughed up the bullet. Her eyes were like Sebastian's as she stood up. The man dropped his gun. She was about to flick the bullet at his head, when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed her hand, and covered her mouth.

She was surprised and looked up at Sebastian. He smiled. "Moonlight, this here is Jacob Thomas, our chef. Jacob, this is Moonlight Michaelis, one of our maids. This fool behind me is your roommate, Shadow Evans. Jacob, why don't you show Shadow your room?"

_**Moonlight's POV**_

Jacob sighs, and grabs Shadow the arm, and drags him away. I did a little wave, and he waves back. I stare after him, and Sebastian whips me around. I was taken aback, and Sebastian had a serious face on. I was scared.

He grabbed my cheeks with one hand, and got real close to my face. "Listen here, _my dear_. You are not to be doing anything with that _cat_, go it? This is not coming from the normal butler you see every day, no, this is coming from your _father_. You are too young, only twelve. If I see you doing anything 'funny' with him, literal _hell_ will break out for you, and you will have to say goodbye to him for good. _Got it_?"

I quickly nodded my head, and he released my cheeks. Then, out from the blue, Sebastian pulls me into a hug. I was surprised. "You know that I do love you, right?" I nod. "Good, now go back to bed. You've got an important day tomorrow." He whispered. I nod, and turned around, and walked into my bed room door, which was right next to me.

'What did he mean, You had an important day ahead of you?' I thought, as I lied down in my bed, pondering hard. I couldn't think of it, and ended up falling asleep.

**Moonlight: Oh hohoho! Didn't think Moonlight was that young, huh? :3 Well, she is. Actually, she's been twelve in all of the stories, so… yea…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Her Maid, Joing the Circus

**Moonlight: 'Sup, another long chapter, as usual, so here ya go! I only own the characters that aren't in Black Butler.**

_**Chapter 3: Her Maid, Joining the Circus**_

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I open my eyes, and stretched. Out of nowhere, a black cat with icy blue eyes popped into my face. I yelped then sighed. It was just Kuroro, my Bakeneko. In English, it means twinned tailed demon cat. He has two tails, obviously.

I smile, and pat him on the head. He meowed. I got up, and he jumped onto my shoulders. I smile.

I walk out of my room, and Sebastian quickly came over. And he was smiling. "Yes…?" I asked slowly. Sebastian looked surprised. "Oh, you don't know? Today is your birthday. My goodness, how can you forget? Too busy, perhaps?" He asked, his eyes glowing.

My mind went blank. "My Birthday…?" Sebastian smirked. "It appears you have forgotten. Oh yes, it appears that Leader is aware of your birthday, and has a letter for you." Sebastian handed me a letter. I took it, and opened it.

"Dear Moonlight,

For one thing, happy birthday. Best wishes be yours.

Now for the reason I sent you this letter. In the previous letter, it had said that I had summoned you, correct? If so, it appears someone **infiltrated **my office, and sent it to you. Beware, Moonlight. It appears there is someone after you. We are getting to the bottom of it as soon as we can. I don't want lose my Jigoku Hikari guardian, now do I? Anyways, one last thing. My previous Jewel Maker had made a grave mistake on your jewel. It no longer has its powers. If breaks, Hell can still break out, and you will die permanently, and you continue regenerating lives and such, but you no longer have your morphing powers. Meaning, if you were recently using its power to morph into something and haven't morphed out of it, it will stay there permanently, unless of course, it is clothing and such. You cannot get a new jewel, until another century or so, because the previous Jewel Maker is now dead. That is all.

Yours Truly,

Leader"

"What!" I yelled. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. I touch my cat ears, and tail. "What? I'm stuck with cat ears, and tail!" I panicked. I went up to a wall, and started banging my head on it. "Come now, Moonlight. A tail and cat ears isn't that bad, is it? If you ask me, I like you better with them." Sebastian came over, placing his hands on my shoulders to prevent me from continuing to hit my head on the wall.

"Oh, yea. Thanks." I muttered. I sigh. "I guess it isn't that bad. I guess I did wanted them there in the first place." I mumbled. Sebastian smiled. "Good, now may I know what was in the letter?" Sebastian asked. "Sure. I'm stuck with these cat ears and tail. I can no longer use my jewels to control anything." I explained quickly.

Sebastian shrugged. "It makes you more like a demon." He smiled. I sigh. I wave goodbye, and left him standing there. I went to find Victoria to work. I found her in the study, to find her reading. She looked up, and waved me away.

"Go do something different. Today is your birthday. You have the day off. I will call you when it's an emergency. Go on!" She yelled. I quickly left. "Sebastian..." I growled. I sighed, then walked down the stairs, only to now bump into Shadow. He smiled.

Today, he was wearing a black leathered jacket with a white shirt underneath. He had on a black cross, and a silver crescent along with it. He had torn up black jeans, a grey striped scarf around his neck, and headphones on his head.

"What's with the sudden change of taste?" I asked. He smiled. "I always dress like this. Yesterday, I was wearing the outfit I wear when I clean the animals dens, so on and so on." I nod.

He smiled. "Happy birthday." He said. "Don't remind me." I muttered. "Come now, don't want to celebrate your own birthday?" He teased. I glare at him. "Come one, at least celebrate it a little?" I sigh. "Fine." Shadow smiles. "Good, now here. This my gift to you."

He hands me a box, and I force myself to accept it. I stare at it, and then slowly opened it. Out bursts a raven, Storm to be exact. "What?" I asked. He smiled. "He likes you a lot, so I thought I'd give him to you." I smile. "Thank you." I said softly.

I bowed, and Storm flew onto my shoulder. I waved goodbye. "Sebastian warned me if he saw anything 'funny' between us, he'll kill you, so, I need to go." Shadow nods, and I left, wondering what I should do for the day, since I had nothing to do.

I went to the door, and tried to transform. I remembered that I couldn't use the broken Jigoku Hikari Jewel anymore, so I sighed. I turned back around, to see Sebastian standing there, with a box in his hand.

"What?" I demanded. Sebastian smiled. "There is a circus in town today, and you probably don't want to have those ears showing." He teased. I glare at him, as he handed me the box. I open it, to see a small cape, with a hoodie, and a whole outfit.

The outfit was very unique. The sleeves would take forever to explain, let alone the whole outfit, but the outfit was blue and black. I smile. "Thank you Sebastian. Say, since it is my birthday, can't Shadow come with me?"

Sebastian's eyes glowed. I gulped. "I suppose, only because it's your birthday." I smile, and peck Sebastian on the cheek. "Thank you!" I yelled, hugging him. I quickly ran up the stairs, and quickly found Shadow.

I jump in the air to hug him, and he catches me. "Guess what? I guess I'm going to a circus that is in town, and you can come with me!" Shadow smiled. "Really, then lets go!" He quickly ran down the stairs, and out the door, to the stables.

"We're taking the horses?" Shadow nodded. "They're trained to ride in public so they'll be fine." Shadow sits me down, and I quickly jump on Eclipse. Shadow jumped onto the golden horse. "I never asked you what that one's name was." He smiled.

"Her name is Tear. Pretty basic. Well I've had her for a long time so that pretty much explains it." I smile this time.

We rode the horses out to town, before we got there, we put our hoods up. I noticed that Shadow had a long cape with a hood on. Once he put the hood one, his eyes glowed brightly. "Your eyes are so beautiful. So blue, and endless, just like the sky." This caused me to smile and blush.

We rode around town until we found the circus, Noah's Ark Circus. "Why does this circus sound familiar to me?" I questioned out loud. Shadow shrugged and got off of Tear. I got off of Eclipse, and tied both horses to some nearby fences.

We then went to the entrance of the circus park. The circus set up their camp in a middle of a big park, the circus its self nearly taking up all of it. I sigh. "Well then, let's explore!" Shadow said out of nowhere, scooping me up onto his shoulders. We both laughed, as we went to tent to tent, playing games.

We saw a man with orange hair that was up in a ponytail yelling around, telling people in the park they were soon having a show in the biggest tent in the park. I look at Shadow, and he looks at me. We both smile, and Shadow ran to the biggest tent there was.

We paid and went inside, and took a seat on one of the bleachers. We waited for a half hour, when the lights dimmed. I look up to see that a huge light, along with stage lights were hanging from the top of the tent.

I look back down. The orange haired man came out, smiling and waving. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages!" The man bowed, juggling balls between his fingers. "Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus! My name is Joker, if you'll look here!" He begins to juggle, but misses a ball, causing all of them to go off course, and hit his head. "Whoops!" He yelled, people laughing.

"_Ahem._ The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!" Joker continues to talk, but I was no longer listening, I was watching a bald man breath fire. "Wow, Shadow. That's amazing!" I whispered. "Pfft, I've seen better." He muttered. I stomp on his foot.

Next came two children who which I caught their names, the "Gasp-inducing Flying Blanco." They jumped from bar to bar, swinging each other and such, trapezes. I was excited, wanting to do it too. Shadow seemed bored from it all.

Next came a knife thrower, a tightrope walking whom was the "princess of the circus", a half snake/ human half breed, and last was an animal tamer. "And for this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!" My eyes dilated, as I saw the tiger the animal tamer had with her. I lowered myself lower, so that I wouldn't be picked.

Joker was scanning the crowd, then laid eyes on me. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, don't you _dare_.' I thought, glaring at him. He smiled. "You, young miss! With the white hair! Please step into the stage!" My eye twitched, and Shadow chuckled.

People all around me turned to look at me, and I quickly punched Shadow in the shoulder, before going down on the stage. I jumped over the railing with ease, and went up to Joker. I was slyly glaring at him the whole time.

He smiled yet again. "Now miss, if you could just lie here…" Joker pointed to a table for me to lie on. I stare at Joker, my eyes dilating at him, showing that I'm angry. His eyes filled with curiosity with my eyes dilating like so.

I turn my head, and quickly walked over to the tiger. I glance at Shadow quickly, and he got the idea. I stood up, and the tiger sat. I quickly walked over to the table, and the tiger quickly jumped onto the table. People gave "oohs, and ahs" while Joker, and the animal tamer were just standing there, taken aback. I wave my hand around, and the tiger stood on its hind legs, and started to do a little dance.

I smile, and the tiger bared its teeth. I squat down, and the tiger sat down. I turned around, facing Joker.

"Sorry, Joker. My new friend will be taking my place. If I were to lie down, it would be very painful for me, so sorry." I bow, walking back to Shadow. I sit down, and Shadow quickly punched me in the shoulder. I smiled. "I know, and thank you." I whispered.

Joker blinked, then got right back to the show. He had beast do some pretty cool tricks and other stuff, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too shaken up. If I had lied down, my hood would have come off, causing everyone to my cat ears, and if I had lied down, I would be smashing my tail.

…

As we left the tent, we were stopped by Joker. "Hey you, girl! Wait a sec! I wanta speak with you!" I stop, and turned around. Shadow got closer to me. "Yes? What is it?" I asked. He smiled. "That trick back there, it was incredible! Beast can hardly get Betty to do that stuff, without wiping the poor thing. I'd like to scout you." I blushed.

"Um, I ca-"Of course she will!" Sebastian said from nowhere, placing his hand on my shoulder. I freaked out. "What the hell! When did you get here!" I demanded. He smiled. "I had to come into town, to get ingredients for a cake the mistress wants. Oh, and she wanted me to tell you that you're both fired." The look in his eyes told me he was lying. I look over to where the horses were, signaling him to meet us over there. He stood up straight, and waved. "Tata for now!" He said over his shoulder while walking away. I waved. "You know him or somethin'?" Joker asked.

I nod. "Yea, he's the head butler at a mansion I guess I used to work at. Well, about that job proposition… I will accept only if my friend, Shadow here, can join." Joker examined him over, circling him, then asked "What talents do ya have, kid?"

Shadow was silent. "He's an animal tamer. You won't find another one like him." I answered. Joker's eyes lit up, and Shadow glared at me. "Well then, maybe you can join us. Why don't we go to the other side and see what other talents you both have. And besides, there's an entrance test to join, everyone has t'do it."

Joker guided us to the back stage area, and lead us to the private area, where the members practice before their act. They had tightrope walking, animal training, balancing on the huge balls that were difficult to, and plenty more. "Alright then, you two explore the place, while I get Dagger and Doll." Joker turned and left, leaving us alone with all the other people that want to become part of the circus.

I smile. "I'm going on the tightrope!" I stated, running up to the ladder that lead to the top. As I was climbing to the top, I noticed that one of the wooden planks used to climb the top had the head of a nail sticking out.

'Someone should fix that. Someone can hurt their leg.' I thought, as I quickly climbed up the ladder. I finally clambered my way to the top, most planks missing. I stood up, then looked down. I was pretty high up. I wave to Shadow, and he did a slight wave back.

I turn around and face the rope. I walk up to it, and began to walk across it. I held my arms out in balance. As I continued to slowly walk across, the 'students' as I now call them, stopped what they were doing, and watched with awe.

I slowly walked across, feeling good and relaxed. I decided to let loose and bent over, now balancing on my hands. The students were all gasping, as I slowly walked across on my palms. I could see Joker coming with the boy who did throwing knifes, and the girl who did tightrope walking.

I quickly flipped over, and jumped down. People gasped again as I fell, landing on the tips of my toes. Joker walked in and smiled. "Alrighty then! Let's get started! First, may I ask yer names?"

"My name is Moonlight, and this, of course, is Shadow." I introduced. Joker seemed to be in thought, then quickly came out of it. "Alright, first, Moonlight, you are going to do the first stage for the entrance test. Knife-throwing. Dagger, lend her a knife."

Dagger came over, and handed me a knife. "All ya have t'do is hit the target over there…" Joker said, to a target about twenty feet away from me. "Ah, Boss. You're sure mean! She's a girl, and has skinny arms there's no way she can hit it from here!" Dagger exclaimed.

I get an anime vain. "It's not mean. It's how far it is in the show. If we move it any closer, the guests will get bored quickly." Joker explained. I smile. 'Piece of cake.' I thought. I threw the dagger with just my arm, and in a split second, it hit the bull's-eye.

Everyone that was watching was amazed. "No way!" Joker and Dagger said in unison. They kept handing me knifes, and I kept hitting in the same exact spot. By the time I was done, all the daggers were stuck together, and it looked like markers that were attached to each other by the caps.

Everyone was just blown away. I went and retrieved the knifes, and handed them back to Dagger. "Was that good enough?" I asked. Joker nodded slowly.

"Ok… Shadow, your turn." Joker said, turning to Shadow. "Um…. I'm not really-"Come on, Shadow! I know you can do it!" I cheered. He just glared at me. He sighed, and grabbed a knife. He threw it with all his might.

He ended up hitting the bull's-eye. "See, you can do it!" I yelled. He just sighed again. Dagger kept handing him knifes, and Shadow was beginning to hit the knifes around the bull's-eye, purposely making a circle around it.

Joker and Dagger were impressed, but not blown away. "Good! You both pass the first test! Next is tightrope walking. Moonlight, you go first." I smiled. I quickly climbed the ladder, and saw Doll was already up here.

"Doll! If you will please secure the life rope!" Joker yelled. Doll nodded, and grabbed the rope. "Hey, wait. I really don't need it. I got the balance of a cat, so no worries!" I said. Doll was surprised. "Are you sure?" She asked softly.

I nod, and smile. "Alright… Joker! She doesn't want it!" She yelled down to Joker. "Wha? You don't want it!" He yelled, amazed. I nod, and smiled, revealing sharp canines. "Alright! But try not to fall off!" He yelled again.

I turn my attention back to the tightrope. I took a deep breathe, and began to walk across. I looked down, and Joker and Dagger held their breath. I look back up, and continued walking across. I decided to do the same thing earlier, and bent over, balancing on my palms.

Joker and Dagger gasped, as I made my way across. The rope suddenly started the shake, and I almost lost my balance. I look behind me, my eyes dilated greatly, to see Doll moving the rope with her foot. I was balancing on one hand, trying to regain my balance.

"DOLL! What are you doing!" Joker yelled. "I'm trying to see how good of a tightrope walker she is." She replied calmly. I frown, and quickly regained my balance. I then finished the tight rope, by doing cart wheels. I stood up at the other end, and looked at Doll.

She smiled, and held a thumbs up. I, too, smiled. Shadow began to climb up the ladder, and got to the top. I climbed down the ladder, and Joker yelled "Hey, Moonlight! Where you in a circus before?" I smile, and shook my head.

I continued to climb down the ladder, then suddenly, I hear a rip. Joker was staring at me, his mouth wide open, along with Dagger. I blink, and slowly raised my hand to my head, and felt for my hood. It wasn't there.

Instead, I only felt my hair, and cat ears. I blushed vividly, embarrassed, and forgot to hang on to the ladder. I fell down, and Joker flipped out, running to catch me. Instead, I land on my tiptoes, and quickly backed up. "Uh, hehe, I-I can explain!" I yelled.

Joker ran up, and grabbed my shoulders, staring intently at my cat ears. "These are amazing! It's Snake all over again!" He exclaimed. He grabbed the ears and started rubbing them. I couldn't help but bring my hands up like a cat, blushing, close my eyes, and started purring. I felt my tail slip out, and it began to wiggle around in delight.

Joker was just amazed, and Dagger was just squealing his head off. Joker stopped, then started to scratch under my chin. I opened my eyes wide, and my eyes dilated. I blushed, and I transformed into a cat, a black cat to be exact.

I land at Jokers feet, and Joker too, began to squeal. Dagger gasped, and ran up, and scooped me up, snuggling me to death. I gasped, and mewed, and Dagger just squeezed my tighter. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer, and scratched Dagger across the neck. I was dropped to the ground, and I saw the blood on Dagger's neck, trickling down it slowly. I had a hard time standing there, when suddenly, something shot through my chest.

I coughed up blood, and looked down, to see the metal part of a pair of scissors sticking out of my chest. I coughed up more blood again, and was suddenly picked up by the scruff. The person holding me swung me around, me facing the person.

It turned out to be my godfather, Grell. "My, my, my, trying to go on a killing spree now are we? Trying to make my job harder now are we?" Grell questioned. I was still trying to get over the fact that I was _alive_.

"Wait! How am I still alive!" I demanded. Grell chuckled. "Oh yes! I stopped by and saw Bassy. It seemed that someone by the name of Lydia, came by and get him this weird stuff for your jewel, something about to keep you immortal. When you die, you can no longer actually _die_." Grell explained hastily,

"I see… well, it seemed my jewel has been enhanced. Lovely, who sent it to me?" I asked. "How am I supposed to know! I was only given it to me with no details, and to give it to you." Grell said. "How do you know that I'm immortal?" I questioned.

Grell chuckled. "Dearie, I have to go everywhere for my job, I see you every day. I just don't have to see you." My sweat drops. 'Well isn't that lovely…' I thought. I begin squirming around. "Alright, alright! Now get out of my face!" I yell.

"My, getting lippy now? Alright, if you insist." Grell drops me, and I land, perfectly fine. "Thank you." I said kindly, smiling. Then I open my eyes, black flames emanating off of me. "**Now get these scissors out** **my chest **_**now**_" I commanded darkly.

"Eh…." Was all Grell managed to say, before backing up slowly. "NOW!" I yelled. Grell panicked, then ran up, and quickly pulled the scissors out. I smile, and purr. I walk up to Grell, and rub up against his leg. "Thank you!" I mewed.

I then turned around, and walked up to Joker, and sat down next to him. "So, why are you here, Grell?" I asked. "People are dying around here, cause it seems a building collapsed nearby, so that pretty much explains it."

"Hm, I see. Well, I need to get back to what we were doing… what were we doing again?" I asked. "the entrance test. It seems you both past!" Joker exclaimed. "What? But…" I see Shadow climbed down the ladder.

"I've been walking across the rope the whole time, Moonlight." Shadow explained. "Uh…" I managed to mumble. "Well then…" Joker started, then suddenly was picked up by him. "Wha? Put me down!" I screeched. Joker began to snuggle me, causing me to freak out.

"Hey! Put my goddaughter down!" Grell yelled. Joker looked hurt, then sighed. "You're right…" He mumbled, while putting me down. "It's just not everyday I see someone transforming into a cat…" He sighed.

I felt kinda bad, so I decided to purr. "You can pick me up every now and then, but only when I say. In return, I get to ride on your shoulder." I mewed. Joker gasped and clapped his hands once. "Itsa deal!" Joker declared.

"Alright!" Joker yelled, clapping his hands together. "Alright, now for rolls for you two! Hmm, Moonlight! You will be partners with Doll, AND pair up with Moonlight and showing off your catness!"

I smile. "Alright, then! Sounds good to me! What about Shadow?" Joker went into thought. "Hn, I think… what a sec! Didn't you say he was a good animal tamer?" I nod my head. I stand on my hind legs, and transformed back into myself, and dusted myself off.

Shadow frowned. I look at him and smile. "Come one, Shadow! You know you want to!" Shadow just glared at me. I smile. "Come, show me what you can do, Shadow! Let's go, Doll!" Joker shouted. Doll looked down and nodded.

She slid down the ladder, and landed. She came wakling over to us, and held a thumbs up. Joker smiled, and led us away. We walked around a bit, Joker asking people where to find Beast. They directed him to this tent just for Beast it appeared.

There were lions and tigers, and other wild cats that you could find. Beast currently had a tiger, the same one from the show. She was making it do something, then it growled. She then began whip it. I gasp, feeling my eyes dilating.

I was about to run out there and slap her, but in a split second, something whizzed past me. I was dazzled, to see Shadow, clutching Beast's hand, his eyes dilated wildly. "Don't you dare whip her." He spat. Beast blinked then looked up at him.

Shadow blink, his eyes dilating back to normal. He released his tight grip on Beast, and backed up. Joker walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wow, kid. You can sure move pretty quick!" Shadow blinked at looked at Joker.

"Uh…" Shadow began, but was quickly interrupted. "Well then! Beast, since you have Princess out, do you mind if we borrow her for a sec?" Beast blinked, then blushed. "I suppose-GREAT! Thank you, Beast!" Joker shouted, hugging Beast, making her blush a lot more.

Joker backed up, and turned around. "Alright, Shadow! Let's see what you can do! Make Princess sit, then jump, then twirl!" Joker commanded, handing Shadow the whip, Beast was using. Shadow grimaced, and hissed. "Get that thing away from me!" He spat, his eyes dilated, and his ears flattened.

He knocked the whip from his hand, his white claws extended, nearly slicing Joker's hand. My eyes dilate, and I appear next to Shadow. I back slap him across the face, and everyone gasped. My eyes dilate deeply, and I hissed. "Do you _want _to draw blood?" I demanded, dark flames beginning to emanate off of me.

Shadow begins to scrunch away, me right in his face. "Do you _want_ me to kill you? Do you _want _me to slaughter innocent people? Wasting their lives away like they were nothing?" I demanded darkly, my eyes now their demon trademark.

Shadow fell back onto the ground, and scooted back. He shook his head vividly. I laugh warmly and smile. "Good!" I said childishly, everything going back to normal. Shadow blinked, surprised, and I turn around. "Alright! Let's get started!" Joker yelled.

Shadow got up and dusted himself off, then went over Princess. Princess growled at him, looking like she was ready to pounce on him and kill him. Shadow just walked right up to her, and petted her. Princess was surprised at first, then purred, rubbing up against Shadow. Shadow smiled, continuing to pet her.

Shadow squat down to Princess's eye length, the most dangerous thing to do, and said quietly "Can you please sit, Princess?" Princess blinked, then sat down. Everyone was amazed. "Now can you jump?" Princess jumped. "Now twirl like a true princess." Shadow said.

Princess purred, then stood up on her hind legs, and jumped around in a circle. Everyone cheered. "Wow, Shadow! Yer amazin!" Joker yelled. "Yea, yer sure are!" Dagger joined in. Everyone crowded around Shadow, except me.

I noticed Beast was just standing there, only, and looking mad. I walk over to her and smile. "You're pretty good yourself, ya know! I've never seen anyone like you." I say encouragly. Beast just looked down at me and glared at me.

I put on an emotionless face, and stare at her. "Tch, what do you want kid!" She hissed. "Trying to make you feel not so left out." I replied. "Well I don't need your help!" She spat. I blink, and shrugged, then walked away.

Beast was taken aback by this, then huffed. I walked over to Joker and asked "So now what, Joker?" Joker stopped and snapped his fingers. "Ah, I just remember'd somethin'! You guys need nicknames for the show! Oh, and you need to call me 'Boss' from now on!" I smile. 'Oh rainy days, here I come!' I thought to myself.

"Alright, Joker!" I purposely said. Joker stopped what he was doing, and turned and looked at me. "Hey!" Dagger started laughing quietly, and Doll began to giggle. Joker looked at them and gave them death glares. They continued.

Joker glared at them one last time then turned towards me, and started staring at me. I stared back. We got into a staring contest, a long one, Joker's nose and mine nearly touching, before I stuck my tongue out, hitting Joker's nose.

Joker freaked out, jumping back, and rubbing his nose. Dagger burst out laughing, and Doll laughed also. I could even hear a snort coming from Shadow. Joker finally quit rubbing his names, then smiled. "You're pretty funny, kid! Now, back to the matter at hand. Moonlight, your stage name will be Ice. Shadow… hmm…. "Ah! Your name will be Meow!" This time, everyone started laughing, excluding Joker and Shadow.

Shadow glared at Joker, and Joker smiled back. I walk over to Shadow, still laughing, and patted his back. "Fits you well." I whisper in his ear, then went on to laughing. Shadow just glared at me. "Well… now that's taking care of, what now, Joker?" Joker sighs, and said "Now you need your stage costumes. Follow me!"

…

Joker lead us to a costume tent, and left us to explore all the costumes. We've wandered around for what seems for days, before I came across a beautiful dress. It was a sleeveless dress, similar to Doll's but was mostly black, with sapphire blue here and there, and a couple of white stripes at the bottom. The dress even had matching gloves with it.

I smile, and grabbed the dress. I looked around for somewhere to change, but didn't see anywhere. "I didn't find one either." Shadow said behind me. I look behind me, and Shadow had torn up clothes. "You're wearing that?" I asked. Shadow nodded.

I shrug, then sighed. "Where do we change then?" I asked out loud. "In your guys rooms." Joker said behind me. I turn around, and Joker said "You guys will have to be sharing rooms with other people but that's ok with you right?"

I nod my head. "Sure, Joker. Whatever you say." I said. Joker sighed, and Shadow just gave a slight nod. "Good. If you were to follow me…"

Joker lead us to our tents, telling us who we would be sharing with. "Ice, you will be sharing a tent with this here, Jinny." Joker said, a girl popping out from behind him. "Hiya!" She said. I smile. "Hi." I said back.

She looked at the top of my head, and scrunched up her nose, then smile. "Nice meeting you!" She said, then turned away, walking to the bunk bed. Joker looked behind him and was surprised. "Uh, um ok. Well then, hope you get along well! I have to show Shadow here, who he's staying with." Joker bowed, then left with Shadow.

I turn to Jinny. "You got a problem?" I demanded. She looked up from ready a book and glared at me. "Yea, I got a problem. You look like a fuckin' cat." She muttered. I was completely taken aback. 'What did she just say!' I thought. 'She much younger than me!' I thought. I took a deep breathe and sighed. "Yes, so?"

"I hate cats, duh." She muttered again. I glare at her then huff. "Well, I need to change." I said.

…

I finished changing into my outfit. I added a black choker necklace, and black ballet shoes. I look at myself, and I couldn't help but smile. "And don't forget this." Someone whispered in my ear, while slipping my tear shaped locket on.

I gasped, and quickly looked behind me. Behind me, was Sebastian truly smiling. My eyes sparkled, and I smile. "Thank you, Daddy." I whispered. He smiled back.

I then cleared my throat. "So why are you here?" I asked. Sebastian frowned. "I came to you because you didn't come to me. I thought you said you would me outside by the horses?" I blushed. "Um…" Sebastian sighed. "I had enough time to take them back, and then walk back here!" Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry… eh…" I mumbled. Sebastian sighed again, then straightened up. "Anyways, Ciel has ordered me to investigate this place because this people are supposed to be dead." Sebastian explained.

What he said was like him shooting a bullet through my head. "What…?" Was all I could say. Sebastian huffed, then quickly explained everything to me.

…

"That's why they seem so familiar…" I muttered to myself. "Hmm?" Sebastian questioned. "Nothing." I replied. "Well, you should get out there. They're probably waiting for you." Sebastian exclaimed, directing me to the opening. "Oh yea!" I yelled. I ran out the door, and did a slight wave. Sebastian returned it.

I left the tent, and quickly ran to the main tent, hoping to find someone there. Sure enough, Joker and company were there. Joker eyes sparkled in delight as soon as he saw me. "You look wonderful, Ice! Well done! I love the costume!" I was confused. "Huh? But it was sitting there, for everyone to see!" I insisted. Joker got confused. "I've never seen that costume in my life, then again, I haven't seen half of them!" Joker joked. People chuckled, and I sighed. 'Sebastian…' I thought. Joker came up to me, and examined me.

"Hmm, you're missin' somethin'…" Joker mumbled as he continued examined me over. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers together, and pulled out two hair ribbons, then parted two sides of my hair, and pulled them up.

"There! Now look even better!" Joker stated. Everybody oohed and aahed. I turn to a mirror and blushed. My hair was up in high pigtails, and it matched the outfit perfectly. I smile. "Thanks, Boss!" I said.

Joker smiled. "Now for yer makeup! Wendy!" Joker commanded. "Yes, Boss?" A girl asked, jumping out from the crowd. "You know what to do." Joker said smiling. Wendy smiled and came up to me. "Hmm, I think we should do this!"

Wendy pulled out a paintbrush, and colors, and dipped it in black. She painted on my eyelid, then dipped it in blue, then painted under the same eye. "There!" She exclaimed. She stepped back and admired her work. People surrounded her and looked.

"It looks great, Wendy! It matches Ice perfectly!" Joker gasped, examining my face. I blink. "Alright, Joker. Now what?" I asked. Joker smiled. "You can do whatever you want! Our show is over for tonight, so you have plenty of free time!" Joker answered. I nodded, and sighed.

"Alright, well, I'm going out for a while then. I have some running to do." I said, turning and leaving. "I'm going also." Shadow said behind me, walking up right behind me. I look at him and he looks at me. We leave the circus area, and began to walk back to the mansion.

We walked in silence, then suddenly thought of Crystal. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes, and felt a tear slide down my cheek. "What is it, Moonlight?" I hear Shadow say besides me. I look up at him, and couldn't help it.

I collapse to the ground and begin to cry. Shadow panicked, not knowing what to do. I begin to cry harder, my body shivering. Finally, I hear Shadow take a breath, and feel him wrap his arms around me, and feel myself being lifted into the air.

I continue to cry, then I feel Shadow hold back my arm to hold away the tears. "What is it, Moonlight?" He asked softly. I sniffed, as he wiped away my tears. "I just thought of my sister… she's deceased." I whispered.

There was silence as I thought of what to say next. "I still see her, but I don't know how long it has been since I last saw her. I don't know what to do, Shadow." I whined. Shadow hugged me, and whispered. "I can't help you either, Moonlight. Perhaps it's best to let her go." My eyes widen in fear. "But-"If she's dead, she's dead. No sense changing that. Her time is up, and you need to continue before your time is up as well." Shadow continued.

I gasp and shoved Shadow away. "Get away from me!" I hissed, my eyes dilating. I stand up quickly, and ran out into the forest, everything dark and mist emanating from the ground. I ran into the forest, tears streaming down my face, and suddenly, I slipped over an edge, and went plummitting to the bottom.

I let out a scream, and finally hit the bottom. Blood shoots out from my mouth, and I gasped for air. I roll to my side, my pigtails falling down, and my hair covering my face, as I continued to cough up blood. I finally catch my breath, and quit coughing up blood, and slowly sat up.

I look up to see a dark huge castle looming over me. I gasp in fear from the presence, and slowly stood up. I wince in pain, and coughed up a little blood, and looked down to see one of my ribs nearly jutting out from its place.

I could feel my right hand broken, it no longer responding to me. It felt like I injure my leg from the fall and limped every time I took a step. I took a deep breath, and slowly made my way to the to the dark ebony gates that surrounded the place.

I slowly opened it with my left hand, and entered. As soon as I turned my back from it, they closed shut. 'Why does this seem so familiar…?' I thought to myself, looking around slowly. I slowly walked to the huge ebony doors of the castle and grabbed a lion shaped, ebony door knocker, and knocked it three times.

Slowly the doors open, allowing me inside. I peer inside, to see that no one was there. I slip inside quietly, and looked around. There was hardly any light. The only lights were coming from light candles that had a purplish tint to it.

The whole place was dark, and the huge long rugs were dark and purple, with black swirls mixed in. The ground completely was made out of Augite, the window's framing made out of Biotite. I took a step towards the stairs, when shadows begin to emerge from the shadows, taking the forms of small demonic looking creatures.

I turn around, ready to run for the door. They begin to slowly surround me, when suddenly I hear a deep voiced man say "Stop." I whip my head around to see a long silvered haired man, standing at the top of the stair case.

He had long black cape on, it appearing to made from shadows, a golden locket with a huge ruby on it, and a golden ring, also with a ruby in it. He stood there, his face emotionless. I blink, as he slowly came down the stairs.

He walked up to me, and looked down at me. He was as tall as Sebastian. "What do we have here? A lost little lamb wondering into my castle?" He questioned, his red eyes staring down at me. I blink, getting a little nervous.

He looked up, then commanded. "You are not to hurt this child." The weird demonic creatures bowed, then the man turned towards the staircase. "Ao, Aka." He commanded. Two girls in maids uniforms, one blue and one red, came running out from a doorway.

"Yes, my lord?" They said in unison. "Take this child, and find her something nice to wear." He commanded again, placing a hand on my shoulder, and beginning to slightly push me towards them. 'I'm not a child…' I continued to think. "Yes, my lord!" They said in unison again, then coming up and grabbing both of my arms and dragging me up the stairs. "Hey, wait!" I yell, as they dragged me down the dark hallways of the castle.

…

The maids continued to drag me down the long hallways of the castle, when out of the blue, I ask "Why does he keep calling me a child? I am no child!" The maids look down confused, then giggled. "I see, well, you are a child!" Ao says. "Have you seen yourself and realize how much taller we are to you?" Aka asks.

I look down, to realize I have shorter legs, and arms, and a flat chest. I look up to realize the maids are a lot taller than me. I was up to their hips. "Wha…? But-"Shh! We need to get you changed!" Ao commanded, dragging me into a bedroom. Aka took hold of me, and sat me on the bed that was inside, while Ao was looking through the wardrobes saying here and there "No this is too small, no this is too big."

I slowly examined the bedroom. The covers for the bed was pure white, the walls ebony, and the ground a dark marble with a huge black carpet covering it. There was a unlit fireplace, no wood inside, and the fireplace its self was too marble.

Above me was a chandelier made out of Augite also. "Ah! This will make the master smile!" Ao exclaimed pulling out a black dress. She held it up for me to examine it. It was a Victorian black dress, the sleeves cut off short at the shoulders.

"Come now, time to get dress~!" Aka sang, pulling me off the bed. They changed me, while I desperately tried to struggled away from them. "There! Now don't you look cute!" Ao exclaimed, squealing to herself, Aka right next to her.

While they were busy squealing to each other, I quickly ran out of the room. I ran down the darkened hallways, and continued to run. Amazingly, I made it back from were I began, in the entrance. "Where are you going?" The maids asked behind me, each of them grabbing one of my arms again.

"We still need to show the master your dress!" They said in unison. They began to drag me down the stair case, then up it again on the other side of the balcony. They started to drag me on the opposite side from the bedroom I came from, then entered another set of darkened hallway.

I sigh to myself as I begin to think this is all too familiar. They maids abrubtly stopped at a huge dark oaked doors. They knocked three times, and the door slowly opened. Inside, was a huge bedroom. There was a bed at least the size of a small bedroom, and a huge two-story window on the left wall from the bed.

To my right, I noticed another doorway, it being very dark. I was curious to see what was inside, but I held back by the maids. "Master, we have changed her clothes." The maids said in unison, bowing, forcing me to bow as well.

I look up to see the man standing in front of the huge window, staring outside. He turned and looked at me, then smiled. "So you choose that dress for her? It would make sense." He stated. He begin to slowly walk towards me.

He stopped in front of me, then looked me over. He stuck out his hand, holding it up in front of my cracked rib. He stretched his fingers out and held it like that, then incredible pain engulfed the air.

My knees buckled from the pain, but I was still being held up by the maids, them smiling. Suddenly, then pain stopped, and my rib felt a lot better. Then he lightly grabbed my broken wrist, and held his hand the same way over it, pain engulfed that hand as well.

He continued doing this over all my other broken body parts from the fall, and with the scratches and bruises as well. Soon, he finished, and stood back up. "Well, little lamb. Do you feel better?" He questioned. Now he was really towering over me, me being just above his knees. I quietly gulped, and nodded.

He faintly smiled, then his face went back to emotionless. "Release her, you fools." He commanded. The maids immediately released me. I almost fell, then quickly regained my balance. I craned my neck to look at him again, and he smirked.

He leveled down to my height, then asked. "So, little lamb. How much do you remember of this place?" I was confused. I was then able to examine his face better.

He had blood red eyes, and elven ears. I then realized that he had two sharp teeth, barely sticking out from his mouth. I blink. I quietly took a deep breathe, trying to remain calm.

"It seems faintly familiar, but I do not remember very clearly." I answered back. This man was too, familiar, as if I had once known him closely. I realized that I was no longer scared of this man, me remembering that I am immortal.

"How much do you remember of me?" He continued. "You seem familiar but I do not know how." I replied calmly. He smiled. He stood back up, then I asked. "What is your name?" The maids gasped, and backed up quickly.

I turn to look at them, wondering why they did that, then looked back at the man. I stared at him calmly, and he smiled. "My name is Adrian Noir. Now what is your name, little lamb?" I blink, then replied. "My name is Moonlight Flower." Adrian smiled faintly, then turned away.

"You must be hungry, shouldn't you?" He asked. I barely caught what he heard. "N-no, I'm not." I was trying to think. 'Didn't I have a different name?' I thought. Adrian looked at me, then blinked. "Alright then. Ao. Take this child back to her room. Aka, you can follow in a minute." The maids bowed, then Ao grabbed my arm and once again dragged me down the hallways.

…

Ao dragged me back to the previous room we were in, and locked the door on her way out. "Hey! What are you doing?" I demanded. "Master doesn't want you to leave this room~! Tata~!" She sang as she closed the door.

I ran up to the door, and tried to open in, but sure enough, it was locked. I sigh, then wondered what time it was. I yawned a bit, then decided to look at the clothes there was in the wardrobes, me being tired.

I examined through the, for a while, then finally came across a silky white simple dress. "This will do." I sighed to myself. I quickly changed into the dress, and put everything neatly back, and left the black dress out.

I went over to the bed, and quickly climbed over the covers, the candles on the chandelier blowing out. Goosebumps begin to makes its way up my body. I had the feeling someone was staring at me, and I didn't like it.

I tossed and turned throughout the night. I had finally remembered that it was nighttime before I had entered the castle.

I close my eyes, and open them to find that I was in a cage, people surrounding me, and laughing at me, throwing tomatoes and rotten food at me. I was dirty, and had ragged clothes on. Suddenly, all the people disappeared, and it quickly became nighttime.

I quickly opened the cage, it for some reason, being unlocked and I quickly ran out from the cage. I heard people shouting and screaming behind me, and I look to see the whole town after me, dogs right on their heels.

I gasp, and quickly took off into the freezing forest, everything looking the same. I ran and ran, then slipped and slid down the same slope where I fell over. I landed on my hand, and I heard a loud "Crack" I gasped in pain, then saw the dogs snarling and growling, making their way down the slope.

My eyes widen, and I quickly jumped up, and saw the same castle where I was sleeping in, everything the same. I quickly run to the gates, and they opened before I could even touch them. I ran in, hearing the gates closing.

I ran to the door, and it too, opened up. I quickly ran inside, and the door closed shut behind me. Then, everything began to play over again when I first opened the castle. But something different happened. I saw Crystal standing at the top of the staircase, her smiling. I run to her, and hug her, she hugs back.

Then I begin to feel sand slip through my fingers. I look down to see Crystal slowly dispersing into sand. She smiled softly, as she vanished into sand, blowing away in the wind, we no longer being in the castle, but in a dark place with a white crescent moon.

I suddenly woke with a start, causing me sit up quickly. I was gasping, and tears were streaming down my face, as I tried to catch my breath. I finally did, and tried to go back to sleep, but it felt as someone was staring at me again. I flip over towards the door way. Nothing was there.

I gulp, and flipped back over, to find again, that someone was staring at me again. I slowly turned over, to see something move in the shadows. My breathing quickens, and I couldn't stay in this room a minute longer.

I quickly jump out of bed, and ran to the door. It was still locked. I begin to sweat and panic, the same feeling burning into my back. Finally, I grabbed the door knob, and twisted with all my might, then the door finally broke open.

I almost fall, but quickly regained my balance. I quickly shut the door and ran down the hallway, the stare still burning into my back. I look behind me to see the shadows slowly moving towards me. I gasped, and ran quicker down the hallways.

I made it to the entrance hall, and saw it was pitch black out still. I decided that I shouldn't leave yet, and ran to the opposite balacany. I ran down the other set of dark hallways, but abrubtly stopped, causing me to slip, and fall backwards.

There was a dark figure at the end of the hallway, and its presence made me want to puke, it was so intense. I take a deep breathe, and ran down the hallway, then quickly made a right to go down a different hallway.

I heard a inhuman scream coming from the area were the figure was, so I turned around to see it coming after me. I scream and ran for my life down the many hallways of the castle. I begin to pant and huff, when I finally see the huge double doors of Adrian's room.

I quickly run to it, and opened the huge doors, and ran inside. I quickly shut the door, and locked it. I huffed, and pant, as I catched my breath. I turn around and examined the room. Arian was no where to be seen.

I slowly walked over to the bed, and placed my hand on it. It sunk in like foam. I wanted to lay on it, but felt like intruding if I did. What I really wanted to do, was go down the dark doorway with candles light down it. It appeared to be a spiraling staircase going down.

I walked to the doorway and peered inside. It was still dark, even when the candles were lit. I slowly begin into adventure inside, going down the staircase deeper and deeper, until adventually, I was going underground.

I had continued for a while, when finally I had stopped at a large door. I slowly open it, to reveal a room, with a coffin in it, a small staircase leading up to it. The curiosity had gotten the better of me, so I slowly walked up to the coffin.

I walked up the steps to it, and knocked three times on the coffin. Nothing happened. I took a deep breath and place my hand on the lid. I opened the coffin to see nothing inside. The inside of the coffin was red and fancy, but no body was to be found.

I was confused, then fully opened the coffin lid. I sigh then turned around to think, and gasped. Right behind me was Arian. He was staring down at me, his face emotionless. I backed up, causing me to fall into the coffin.

As I fell, I hit my head on the bottom of the lid, causing it to fall shut onto my legs. I gasped in pain, and did the stupid mistake of pulling my legs into the coffin and lying down in the coffin, causing it to completely shut. I blink, then tried to open it back up.

It felt as though someone was holding it shut. "Let me out!" I yelled. "Why should I? After all, you entered this place without permission, little lamb." Adrian said calmly. I was beginning to loose air, and I began to hit the top of the coffin.

"Please! Let me out… I… can't…" I take a deep breathe. "I can't breathe!" I gasped, hardly any air left. "Well then, that must be your own fault for getting yourself into this mess, little lamb." Adrian replied. Finally, I had given up, and just lied there, trying to get as much air as there was left.

Everything began to blur and darkened, when a bright light filled my vision. I was able to breathe again, and felt myself being lifted into someone's arms. 'Am I dying?' I thought, bright lights still filling my vision.

Finally my eyelids slid shut as everything blackened out.

…

I woke up gasping for air, sitting up and falling back down, my head swiveling. "Nnugghh…." I moaned, my vision going in circles and my head killing me. I look over to the huge window, and saw Adrian staring outside.

I then realized I was still in Adrian's room. My vision focused better, so I slowly got out of Adrian's bed. I walked over to him, and stood next to him. "Why are you staring outside?" I asked quietly. I look up at him, and he looks down at me.

He then looked back outside and replied "To examine what is happening in the forest." I blink. I looked outside, and only saw the mist swirling around, covering the ground and air, and the dark silhouttes of the trees.

"I see nothing but the mist and trees." I said, confused. I look up at Adrian, and I see him smirk. "That is because you do not see what I see." He stated. "What do you see?" I asked. "What I see while looking into the forest, is everything that is happening in the forest. I see every animal, every rock, every tree. I see who enters and who leaves. I see who lives, and who dies, and who forgets, and who remembers. Do you understand, little lamb?" He explained.

I look out into the forest again, and I begin to see little movements by a tree. It goes up the tree, showing that is was a squirrel. I blink, and smile. "Yes, I do." I replied. I continued looking for other things to find in the forest when Adrian suddenly asks "Why did you enter this room?"

I stop and looked away. "I… had a bad dream…" I answered, blushing. I glance up at Adrian, and he seemed a bit surprised. I look away, then continued looking out the window. I then glance over at Adrian, and he too, was staring out the window.

We had continued staring out the window for another couple hours.

…

I blink, then saw Adrian walking to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To get Ao and Aka." He replied solemnly. I blink, then ran up beside him. The door opened itself, and Adrian continued to walk down the hallways.

I stood next to him, clutching his hand, and looking around. There was nothing to be seen.

We walked out from the first set of hallways and made it back to the entrance hall. "Ao. Aka." Adrian commanded. The maids quickly came running up the stairs from the same door. "Yes, my lord?" They said in unison.

"Take this child and get her something to eat." Adrian commanded, then turned and left. As soon as her went into the hallways, the maids begin to give me death glares. I gulped. "You think you're so special to master? Walking into his room like that." Ao hissed.

"Yea, and even _daring _to touch him. How absurd!" Aka spat. I began to get nervous when they dragged me down the stairs harshly, and into a dark kitchen. They went to a cupboard, and pulled out something random. I couldn't even tell what it was, it was so rotten.

"There, we found you something to eat. Now eat it!" They both hissed. They shoved the rotten food into my hand, and I felt sick to my stomach. I backed up, not knowing what I should do with the thing. "Eat!" They both screeched.

There was no way I was going to eat it. I shook me head, and gave it back to them. "I'm not hungry." I stated. They looked really angry, so Aka grabbed my shoulders, and held me down, while Ao held my mouth open, and was ready to put the food into my mouth.

I screeched, and began to freak out, but Aka had a death grip on me. I continued to struggle as Ao began to lower the food into my mouth. I begin crying, the foul stench emanating of from the thing. I tried to stay "Stop!" but you could barely understand what I was saying.

Ao shoved the thing into my mouth, and the taste was _horrible_. Ao began to make my jaw go up in down, holding my mouth shut. My stomach felt terrible, and I knew I was going to puke. I began to scream and really thrash around, when I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I vomited, and Ao had to let go of my mouth. I vomited everywhere, and collapsed in my own vomit, weak from doing so. I shivered, then continued to vomit, the foul food burning my mouth. The maids jumped onto the counter, screeching and shouting "Ew!"

I inwardly smirked, and wanted to splash some of the puke, but was too weak. I heard footsteps coming from the doorway, and glanced up to see Adrian. And he looked angry. He appeared behind Ao and Aka, and shoved them into my puke.

They screeched, and flailed their arms around, then quickly got up, but was shoved down again by Adrian. He held them down for a while then finally removed his foot. "Clean this up _immediately_ you fools. Then clean up this child, and if I find that you two ever feed her a decaying _rat_, I will kill you two myself." He spat.

His last sentence made me throw up again, and this time, on the maids.

…

The maids had cleaned the kitchen quickly, and washed me up until I was shiny. They dressed me into a new outfit, it being black and dark blue, and had left me in my room, locked. I had tried and tried to open the door, but failed everytime.

Finally, I had given up, and plopped down on my bed. I stared at the chandelier for a bit, then realized it could be helpful. I get up and get a chair from a little table that was in my room, and placed it on my bed. I carefully got on it, then reached up to chandelier.

Suddenly, the chair fell out from under me, and I quickly jump up, and grabbed the chandelier. I was hanging there, and if I let go, I would break my ankle. There was a loud thud from the chair, and I heard footsteps coming from outside. I hear the door unlock, to see the maids.

They gasped then quickly ran underneath me, ready to catch me when I fell. I continued hanging there, not wanting to let go. "Come on, girl! Let go!" Ao whined. I shook my head. I didn't want to be catched by them.

Aka snapped her fingers, then grabbed the chair, and stood on it. She reached up and started tickling my feet. I giggled and laughed, my hold on the chandelier growing weaker. Finally, my hands slipped, and I feel to the ground.

I was caught by Aka, and she jumped down from the chair. She sat me down, and I quickly ran out of the room. I continued to run down the hallways, and to the entrance hall, when I could hear them behind me.

I gasped, and didn't dare turn around. I continued to run, and began to run to Adrian's room. I could see Adrian's huge door, when Ao ran in front of me. I gasp, and nearly bumped into her. Instead, I ran to her side, but she lunged out and yanked my hair.

I yelp quietly, and fell to the ground. I then look up and kicked Ao in the face and got back up and start running again. I got to the door, and quickly ran inside. I slammed the door, and leaned against it, trying to catch my breathe.

I saw Adrian in front of the window, and him staring at me. I begin to cry and ran to him, and hugged him. I hear him grunt as I cried. "What is it, little lamb?" He questioned softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed, and whined "Those mean maids are trying to lock me in my room! All I want is to be with you!" Adrian was taken aback by this, then smiled. "Well then, little lamb. If that is what you desire, then I will make it happen." He said softly, him picking me up.

I cling to his neck, as he went to the door. The doors open to reveal to angry maids waiting outside. "Ao. Aka. You will obey to this child from now on!" He commanded sharply. They blinked and bowed. "Yes my lord!"

Adrian then walked away from them and walked back to the window, him still holding me. We watched outside together, my head resting on his shoulder.

…

We had stood there in silence, just staring outside, when I ask "Why is it that you have sharp teeth and pointy ears? I have cat ears but I've only seen someone with pointy ears once." I said. I see Adrian smile. "Oh, but you do not have cat ears, little lamb. Do you not see?" Adrian asked, him pointing at our reflection in the window. For the first time ever, I noticed that I didn't have cat ears. "Huh? But I had cat ears!" I insisted. Adrian got serious then said. "Little lamb. You are in the Forest of Memories. You are replaying a memory you had once had here. The Forest of Memories is different to everyone, the forest playing a person's memory. But you are unaffected by that effect of transformation, causing you to find this castle and me. Do you understand, little lamb?" I nodded my head slowly.

"But as I said earlier, you are unaffected by the forest's power. Instead, you take the form you would be in if the forest was able to play your memory. That is why you are younger." I was confused. "Younger? How much?" Adrian blinked. "I must not tell you are else you will vanish from this forest forever. Do you want that, little lamb?" Adrian asked. I shook my head.

"I want to stay with you forever!" I said, smiling. Adrian faintly smiled, but then frowned. I blink, then asked "Why is it still dark out?" Adrian smiled. "So you finally noticed? This forest is forever darkened. It has been banished by God, allowing me to grasp this place as my own before anyone else could. But when it was banished, God no longer allowed sunlight to come to this place, causing the trees to die along with other plants and animals."

I blink, then yawned. Adrian glanced over at me then said. "Ao. Aka." There came three knocks on the door, and the door opened. "Yes, my lord?" They asked. "Take this child, and get her changed for bed." Adrian said, setting me down. The maids came over, but instead of grabbing my arms, they grabbed my hands, and didn't drag me.

I was surprised. I look back at Adrian, but he was staring out the window. The maids took me to my bedroom, and changed me into a simple white nightgown. They then grab my hands again and lead me back to Adrian's room.

"I'm sorry if you don't like me. You don't have to treat me nicely if you don't like me." I said shyly, the maids gasp and stopped, then looked at me, then to each other. They then smile and looked at me. "We have never been given permission to do something before! Thank you, mistress!" They said in unison, then they hugged me.

They then took my hand, and began to lead me back to Adrian, them skipping, so I joined also.

…

We get back to Adrian's room, and I walked in. Adrian was still in front of the window, so I ran to him. I grabbed his hand, and stared outside also. I hear the door close behind me, then Adrian held my hand. "You must be tired, little lamb. Come, you may sleep in my bed. I no longer use it." Adrian stated, leading me to his bed.

I climb onto it, and got under the covers. Adrian tucked me in, and I smiled. He smiled back, then turned to leave. I quickly grasped his hand. "Don't go! Stay until I sleep. I don't like it when I sleep here. Creatures come from the shadows and chase me!" I whispered.

Adrian smiled then said "I will stay until you sleep. Those creatures are good to you. They were only trying to protect you." He explained quietly. I sigh, then release his hand. Adrian sat at the end of the bed, and wait for me to sleep. "Adrian?" I quietly asked. "Yes?" He replied. "Why is it… that you call me little lamb?" I asked.

There was silence before Adrian asked me a question. "Do remember me?" He asked. "Only faintly." I replied calmly. "Do you remember anyone one calling you 'little lamb'?" I thought. "Sorta…" There was silence again before Adrian said. "Well, I call you 'little lamb' because I have called you it before." He said. 'What was he getting at?' I thought.

"I am your brother."

**Moonlight: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! I am so evul~~! Anyways, sorry it took so long to post! I went on vacation to Idaho, and accidentally left my laptop charger in Idaho, so I couldn't work on the story. But anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Her Maid, on the Verge of Tears

Moonlight: I do not own anything except characters that do not exist in Black Butler or Inuyasha. And btw, this chapter is short. :P

_**Chapter 4: Her Maid, on the Verge of Tears.**_

"_I am your brother."_

_**Moonlight's POV**_

"My… brother?" I asked quietly. Adrian nodded, then said. "Now sleep, little lamb. We will discuss more of this tomorrow." Adrian whispered. I blink, then slowly closed my eyes.

…

I awake to feel Adrian leaving my bed. I peek open my eyes, to see him walking towards the dark doorway. I wanted to follow, but thought the better of it. Instead, I lied back down and tried to fall asleep.

…

I woke up gasping for air, and the feel of sand still in my fingers. I had the same dream as the night before, and I was crying again. I sniffed, and got out of bed, deciding to see what Adrian was doing in the coffin room.

I quickly went down the stairs, and walked up to the coffin. I sniffed, and wiped away some of my tears, and walked up to the coffin. I knocked three times, then slowly, it began to open. Adrian was inside, and asked "What is it, little lamb?"

I sniffed, and hugged him. "I had the same bad dream." I whined softly. He wrapped his arms around me, and picked me up, and placed me inside the coffin with him. I sniffed, as Adrian carved three small holes at the top of the coffin, then lowered the lid down.

I felt uneasy, it being pitch black except for the little light coming from the holes. I snuggle up to Adrian, and felt his hand wipe away my tears. "Stop crying, little lamb. You are safe now. You are with me, and I will never let you go." He whispered.

I sniff, and snuggled closer to Adrian's chest, and I felt his arms wrap around me, and his chin on the top of my head. For once, I had felt safe and secured. I blink and finally feel asleep.

…

I wake up in darkness, then remembered I was in Adrian's coffin. I then stretched and realized that Adrian was not there. I push open the lid, to find it was dark also. I nearly screamed as there were the weird demonic looking shadow creatures surrounding the coffin.

I scoot back, and also saw three of the dark figures from the night before, and I realize that they were in robes with hoods, shadowing their faces. I begin to panic, as one of them walked towards me. I was ready to close the lid back, when it stuck its hand out to me, gesturing me to take hold of it.

I then remembered Adrian saying that they are good, and are only trying to help me. I take a deep breath, and place my hand onto its hand, its hand looking like a skeleton's. Its hand felt smooth and also felt like air.

It closes its hand over mine, and helped me get out from the coffin. I look around at the creatures and smiled faintly. I made my way to the stair case, and went up them, all of the creatures following me. I made to the top, and saw Adrian's huge door open.

I frown, and quickly went up to it. I shrug then left the room, all the creatures following me. I shut the door, and quickly ran down the hallway, smiling. I continued to run, until I made it to the entrance hall, and looked around.

I realized that I hadn't seen Adrian anywhere. "Ao? Aka?" I call out. They came out from the door they always come out from, and bowed. "Yes, mistress?" I blushed. "Please don't. Where is Adrian?" I asked. The maids look at each other then begin panicking.

"Uh, um… He went out into the forest, to uh..." Ao began. "To make sure everything was alright!" Aka finished. I didn't believe any of it. "Nuh-uh! Adrian said he can see everything in the forest at his window!" I stated.

The maids begin to panic again, with the huge front doors opened. I look up to see Adrian walking in. "I had found a creature, and needed its blood to live." He explained. "Like a vampire?" I guessed. "Exactly like a vampire." He said.

"So are you a vampire?" I asked, as Adrian began to walk towards me. "Perhaps, we will discuss this later." He said, as he came up the stairs. As he walked past me, I held his hand, and walked back with him to his room.

Though he stopped and said. "Ah-ah! You must get dressed first, little lamb." He said. I frown, and Ao and Aka took me away to my old bedroom. I sighed in defeat. They took me to my old room, and changed me into a silver white dress with long sleeves.

They combed my hair also, and gave me white shoes. I smiled, and bowed. As I was walking out the door, I quickly kicked off my shoes, and ran back to Adrian.

I ran down the hallways of the castle, then finally came up to Adrian's large dark oaked door. I pull it open, and saw Adrian in front of the window. I ran to him, and stood by his side. We watched outside together for a couple of hours.

…

Out of the blue, I asked "What do you see right now?" I look up at him, and he continues staring outside. There was silence, before he answered "I see a boy with black hair and cat ears going through one of his memories."

The boy sounded familiar. "Oh? What else do you see?" I asked. "I see one more creature who does not belong in this forest. I see a demon, coming to this castle to take you away." I blink. "Why does he want to take me away?" I asked again.

Adrian looked down, then said. "Because that demon is your father, little lamb." My mind went blank. 'Father…?' "Father?" I questioned out loud. "Yes, your father. The boy is someone dear to you, and he too, wants to take you away." I thought. "To rescue me? But I don't need rescuing! I want to stay here, with you, big brother!" I whined.

It had seemed that Adrian went into thought for a moment, before saying. "Perhaps… Come with me, little lamb." He said, before turning, and walking to the door. I quickly run by his side, and held his hand. We walked down the long hallways, before I asked.

"Since you call me little lamb, can I call you big wolf?" Adrian looked down at me, and smiled faintly. "Yes, little lamb."

…

Adrian lead me to the front door, and the doors opened. Before Adrian walked out he said "Ao. Aka." They immediately came, and said. "Yes, my lord?" Adrian looked at them and said. "Go get this child's shoes."

They blink, and looked at my feet, to realize I didn't have my shoes on. They gasped, and quickly ran up the stair case, and down the hallways to my room. Adrian sighed, while the maids came back, running down the stairs.

Ao bowed, while Aka slipped on my shoes. Adrian then walked out from the mansion, and I followed. We had walked to the gates, when I realized I was up to Adrian's waist now. "Huh? Why am I taller now?" I asked.

Adrian looked down, then said "Because you are beginning to leave the castle. The castle holds the main power of the forest, and when you left it, and begin to wander farther away from it, you will begin to slowly gain your previous look and memories.

I nod my head in understand, while the gates opened. Out from the distance, I could see a tall dark figure making its way towards the castle. I stood closer to Adrian. Adrian began to walk out from the castle gates, and towards the figure.

I didn't dare move. I could sense the dark figures power, and it could kill me in an instant. Adrian stopped, and held out his hand. "Come, little lamb. Do not be afraid. That is your father." He said softly. I was taken aback. 'My… father…? He's my father? Someone that powerful, is my father?'

I slowly walked to Adrian, and grabbed his hand. We slowly walked closer to the figure that was supposed to be my father, and I was beginning to see him more clearly. His eyes were cat eyed, and pink, glowing magenta in the darkened forest, and his out looked as though it was once piece.

His hair was black and horns were sticking out above his ears. And he did not look happy. I was able to clearly see him, and he looked truly powerful, something out from a nightmare. "Give me back my daughter." He commanded.

Adrian looked head on, and I slowly hide behind him. "She does want to leave this place, demon. Her wish is to stay here." Adrian replied confidently. The demon bared his razor sharp teeth. "That is because she is here, in this forest! She does not remember me! She remembers nothing, but you!" He spat.

"That's not true!" I cried. The demon was surprised. "I remember having cat ears! I remember a circus that I was once in! I remember a cat eared boy and I remember my father!" I shouted. The demon frowned. "If you remembered your father, then you would remember me, for I _am _your father!" I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"I will not leave! I will not leave with a stranger! I will not leave with a beast like_ you_!" I cried, as I turned and ran back to the castle. I through the gates, as they opened, and through the front doors, as they opened, and up the stair case, to Adrian's bedroom.

I ran inside, and closed the door, then ran down the spiraling staircase, and to the coffin, and opened it up, and jumped inside, and closed the lid shut. I cried and cried, until I heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

I held my breath, fearing that it was the demon. I heard the footsteps get closer and closer before the stopped beside the coffin. My vision began to blur as I held my breath too long, before the coffin lid opened.

I gasped, and saw it was Adrian. More tears slipped down my cheeks, as I jumped into his arms. "I don't want to go! I don't want to go with that demon! How can he be my father, when I'm not a demon!" I whined.

Adrian held me there, then said "But, little lamb. What that demon says is true. He is your father. And you cannot remember him." I look up at Adrian, and cried more. "I don't want to go! I want to stay with you forever!" I cried.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and cried, then I felt a hand being placed gently on my head. "Hush, little lamb. There's no need to cry. You can stay with me if you wish. After all, I am your brother, and I love you very much." He said gently in my ear.

I sniffed, and hugged his neck, as he turned around and went back up the stairs. I started hiccupping from crying so much and cling to Adrian's neck. I feel Adrian's grip tightened a bit, and feel a deep rumbling in his chest.

It felt soothing, causing me to slide my head over to his neck. I feel his hand wrap around my neck, like a mother holding her child. He continues to make the rumbling sound, causing me to fall asleep.

…

I wake up to feeling myself being lied down onto a bed. I open my eyes to see Adrian's eyes in front of mine. It was so calming, and soothing. I slowly blink, and quickly grabbed Adrian's neck. "Don't leave me." I whispered.

There was silence, before Adrian grabbed my hands and lowered them down. Tears begin to well in my eyes, and I was about to speak, but Adrian place a finger to my lips. "Shh, I won't leave. I will be at the window. Do not leave this bed, or else I will be very mad. Do you understand, little lamb?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, big wolf." Adrian smiled, and turned, and walked to the window. I watch him stare out the window, his hair glowing a bit, as I noticed. I blink, before falling back to sleep.

…

I wake up gasping again, the feeling of someone staring at me. I look out the window behind me and nearly screamed. There was the same demon, sitting in a nearby tree, staring at me. I gasp, and quickly jumped out of bed, and ran down the spiraling staircase.

I ran up to the coffin Adrian mostly likely in, and knocked three times. It opened slowly, revealing Adrian. "What is it, little lamb?" Tears begin to stream down my face, as I cling to Adrian. "That demon was staring at me from a tree, while I slept. I'm scared, Adrian!" I cried.

I feel Adrian's arms wrap around me, and felt myself being lifted, and placed inside the coffin. Adrian closes the lid, and I quickly hug his neck. "I'm so scared Adrian!" I whispered. "Can't you make him stop? I just want to be with you! I want to be with you, big wolf! I just want to stay here, and watch the wind blow through the trees with you at the window!" I whined.

I feel Adrian's hand slid down my face, wiping away my tears. "Why are you crying so much, little lamb? It saddens me so to see you this sad. I hope it isn't over me, it would sadden me very much." He said softly.

I sniff and snuggle as close as I could to him. I feel him hold me securely again. I look up and stretched out and kiss him on the cheek then whispered "I love you, big brother." Then, snuggled back down to his chest, and quickly fell asleep.

…

I wake up again, and opened the coffin's lid. I get up and quickly got out. I close the lid, and ran back up the stairs, to Adrian's bedroom. I look around, and didn't see him anywhere. I ran out of his room, and ran back to the entrance.

"Big wolf?" I call out. No answer. "Ao, Aka?" They quickly came. "Yes, mistress?" I blush. "Please, just call me Moonlight, or some other nick name. Where is Adrian?" I ask. "The master left for a bit, and will be back soon." Ao explained.

I pout. "Why don't you explore the castle. The only rooms we seen you in is the master's room, and your own room." Aka said. I sigh, then turned, and walked back to the dark hallways that led to Adrian's bedroom.

I begin to open doors, finding a library, a visiting rooms, and pointless other rooms that looked like they haven't been used for hundreds of years. I continued to open doors, when finally came to a room with a beautiful grand piano.

It looked like it has been used recently, so I walked up to it. I gently place my fingers on the piano keys. It made a lovely sound when I pushed down. I pulled out the piano bench out, and sat down, placing my hands on the piano.

I begin to play Noir, a song I once heard. I play it through, and sighed. I then begin to play my locket's melody, and as I hit the third note, someone begins to sing. "_Sing darling. Sing the butterfly song_." I look up to see Adrian standing behind me.

I gasped, and quickly shut the piano lid. Adrian smiled. "What's the matter, little lamb? You can continue playing." He said softly. I blush. "I'm not used to people watching me while I played the piano." I said. Adrian smiled.

"Well, then, you don't have to, then." Adrian said, beginning to walk to the door. "Wait! Can you play the piano?" I asked. Adrian stopped, and turned around. "I can play a few songs." He said. He turned around, and walked back to the piano.

I got up, as Adrian sat down. "Do you have a certain song you want me to play?" He asked. I thought, then grinned evilly. "Can you play Night of Nights." I asked, continuing to grin evilly. Adrian smiled. "Challenged accepted." Adrian grinned.

Adrian placed his hands on the keys, then his fingers began to play as fast as the song. It sounded exactly on cue, everything was perfect. I was taken aback, as he continued to fly his fingers across the piano. He continued until he began to slow, then finally stopped.

I laughed, and hugged Adrian. "That was amazing, big wolf!" I exclaimed, smiling. Adrian placed an arm on my arm and smiled. "Thank you, little lamb."

…

We had left, and went back to Adrian's room to stare out the window. I yawned, getting tired. Adrian looked down, and guided me to his bed. "Go to sleep, little lamb." He said, smiling. I get into bed, and sighed. "Good night, big wolf." I said.

Adrian placed a hand on my head, and smiled. "Good night, little lamb." He said, and the last thing I remember was a deep look of sadness in his eyes.

…

I open my eyes slowly, to see mist and trees, and Adrian looking forward. I blink slowly, then felt myself being handed over to someone. I look over slowly to see the demon who claims to be my father. My eyes widen quickly, as I realized what was happening.

I quickly turned to Adrian for help, but he just looked away, clearly not wanting to let me go either. I gasped, and reached my hand out to grab his, but the demon was already walking away. "No!" I screeched, beginning to thrash around.

The demon tightened its grip on me, as it continued walking away. "Big wolf!" I yelled. He took a deep breathe, and turned his back on me. "Big brother!" I shouted. He began to walk back to the castle. My eyes widen, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"ADRIAN!" I screeched. He continued walking. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks, as I watched Adrian left me in the arms of the demon. I let my hand fall, and the tears continue. Finally, I kicked the demon in the face as hard as I could, and started scratching and biting it, but it remained unaffected.

I grunted, and then slapped it across the face. "Put me down!" I yelled. It ignored me and continued. I continued for about another five minutes, before accepting my fate, I rested my head against its chest. "So you accepted, then?" He questioned. "Yes, Sebastian. I have." I said quietly. I see Sebastian raise an eyebrow. "You remember who I am?" He questioned.

I was beginning to get irritated. "Yes I do, now leave me alone." I spat. Black flames emanate off of Sebastian as we were engulfed in it. Sebastian continues walking, and the shadows disappearing, revealing the bright sun.

My eyes burned greatly, as everything turned white. "Ugh!" I gasped, shoving my face into Sebastian's chest, his chest now covered in his butler's outfit. I open my eyes, only to see blackness. I gasped. "What is it?" Sebastian questioned.

I began to get angry. "I can't see…" I growled, then went to punch him in the face, only to feel nothing. "Where's your face, damn it!" I yelled, swinging my fists around, to hit nothing. I hit my arm, and heard a crack.

"Ah, mmm…." I mumbled, my arm in pain. "See, no need to hit me now." I hear Sebastian say. I glare at whatever was in front of me. There was silence before I realized something. "How dare you! You did that on purpose , didn't you!" I yelled.

"Perhaps." I hear Sebastian say quietly. I get angry again, and began to punch the air again, trying to hit Sebastian's face.

Finally, I felt something hit the back of my neck, and everything went black.

…

I sit up gasping for air, as I realized something. "Sebastian!" I yelled no answer. I feel around that I am on a bed. "Adrian!" I called out. No answer. "Anyone?" I said, having no idea where I was. I get out of bed, and fell over from not used to seeing anything.

I stood up, and it felt like the world was tilting sideways. I feel over again, and grunted from impact. I stare at the ceiling at whatever was there, and sighed. I hear a door open behind me, and I look towards the sound.

"You can't even managed to stand up? Come here, and get off the ground." The person said. "Sebastian?" I ask. "Yes, it is me, now stick out your hands." He commanded. I did so, and was picked up.

"Where is Shadow." I demanded. "Is that what I was forgetting?" Sebastian asked himself. I gasped, and actually succeeded in hitting Sebastian's face. "You asshole! Put me down!" I screeched. I was sat down, and I quickly scooted back.

"Go get him." I commanded. "I suppose, but only for _your _master." He said, the sound of him leaving. "Huh? W-wait!" I yelled, but Sebastian already closed the door, and I heard a click. I crawled to where I thought the door was, and wriggled the knob. It was locked.

I felt tears slide down my face, as I stood up. "Why are you doing this, Sebastian?" I questioned outloud. Very slowly, I walked into a corner, and curled up into a ball, and started crying. 'Stupid Sebastian. Why did he have to take me away, and be a jerk to me?' I thought to myself, while I continued to cry.

I sniffed, and began to feel footsteps coming towards the door. I look up and hear the door open. "Who's there?" I questioned. "Hope! It's really you!" I hear a girl gasp. I try to scan the room, but of course, fail.

I feel someone jump on me, giving a hug to me. I grunt, and hold the person back. "Violet? Is that you?" I questioned. "Yea, don't you recognize me?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'm blind." I say quietly. I hear a gasp, and felt her hug me again.

I hear more footsteps, then felt a slap across my face. My eyes widen from the impact, and I turn to the direction where the slap came from. "You fool. Going into the forest like that! Sebastian isn't my demon, you are!" I hear a girl scowl.

"Victoria?" I questioned. "Yes, you fool! It is me!" She yelled. "Now what am I going to do? My demon is blind! Now all I have is th-"Miss Victoria, please. Settle down. I brought her back like you commanded, and I also brought back this fool who went chasing after her." I hear Sebastian say.

"Shadow?" I ask. I quickly stand up, and walked to were I though Shadow was. I felt someone in front of me, and reached up and felt their head. I felt cat ears. "Shadow!" I gasped, my eyes widening. I hug him, and felt a hug back.

"I'm sorry Shadow…" I whispered. I felt him cup my cheek in his hand, as he examined my face. "You're blind?" He questioned. "Yes, because of-"No need to get carried away now, dear." Sebastian cut me off short.

"Hmm…" I hear Shadow say. Suddenly, I feel pain engulf my chest, and grabbed what was in my chest. It was Shadow's arm. "S…Shadow?" I gasped, my legs buckling underneath me. He catches me, and I was ok, and I could see again.

I stand up completely, and went to smack him across the face, but he held me back. "Let me explain." He said. I glare at him, as he began. "I've noticed that every time you die, you are practically given another life. So I figured that, if I 'killed' you, you would be able to see me again." He said.

My eyes widen. "Shadow…" I murmured. 'Why didn't I think of that, instead of embarrassing myself in front of everyone.' I thought. I hug Shadow, and I feel his arms wrap around me. "Enough! Hope, Shadow. You guys are to immediately go back to that circus! I never gave the cue to come back! It's been a week since they last saw you!" Victoria yelled.

'A week? But it only felt like three days…' I thought to myself. Shadow nodded, then quickly grabbed my arm, and dragged me away.

…

We left the mansion, and started to head back to town. Suddenly, my head hurt, and I was in the mood to kill. "Moonlight…" I hear Shadow say, him slowly turning towards me. "Run… get away… I… sm…ell blood…" I barely said, as everything blacked out.

_**Shadow's POV**_

'Shit…' I thought, as Moonlight was engulfed in black flames. I jump back, as she jumped out from the shadows, and went to tear my throat out. I curse under my breath, as she got a pretty good chunk out from my neck.

Her hands were bloody, and she looked at them, then smiled.

"_Let's paint it red, all nice and fine._

_Let's paint it red, so that all is behind._

_Let's paint it red, so that it will shine._

_Let's paint it red, until I've died."_

She sang, as she painted the blood around her mouth, making a bloody smile. Her nails sharpen, and her eyes widen, as she came at me again. I growl, and pulled a seed from my pocket. I clap my hands together, and blew really hard between my hands, causing a whistling sound to come.

In between my hands, smoke begins to escape, then a Buster Sword forms into my hand. The Buster Sword had a black handle, and a silver blade, with a long chain at the end of the handle. I point the sword out just in time, as it went right through Moonlight.

She smiled, her eyes widening even further, as she fell limp, the sword inside her. I grab her neck, and pull her off of it, and sighed. "Well that was easier than I thought." I said, regretting that I brought out my sword.

Moonlight coughed up blood and looked up. "Shadow…?" She questioned. I nod, and held her close, not really caring that I was getting all bloody. I feel her hug me back. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "It's fine." He said.

There was silence, before I heard metal scraping the ground. I look over to see Moonlight attempting to pick it up. "Geez… how much does this thing weigh?" She questioned. I chuckled. "I don't know… its heavy for you because you're not its master." I explained.

"Well… I'm going… to… pick… it… up." She barely managed, as she slowly began to pick it up. I was amazed. Moonlight picked it up, then held it with one arm and pointed it at me. "There we go, once I'm used to the weight, it's a synch for me."

I was taken aback. "Dang…" I mumbled. She smiled, then handed it to me. "Here ya go. Now let's get back to the circus!" She said. I smile. "The circus can wait, let's go hang out for a while." I said. Moonlight looked at me, and blushed. "Alright." She said smoothly.

I smile, and picked her up, then whistled. "What are you doing?" She questioned. "Summoning Zephyer." I said. "Who?" Moonlight questioned, beginning to panic. Roaring filled the sky as a dark figure began to head its way towards us.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

"Shadow… what is that? Where's your sword? Why is coming towards us?" I questioned, beginning to panic. The dark figure began to come closer, as I was able to make out what it was. It was a _dragon_. The dragon roared, then landed in front of us.

I clutch Shadow's neck deeply, as the dragon lowered its head. It was _huge_. It was like a miniature Nightmare. The head was at least two Sebastian's put together. **"Yes, Shadow?" **It growled, its voice deep and mighty.

"Hey, Zephyer. Do you mind if you can fly us somewhere far away?" Shadow asked, as though the dragon before him was nothing. The dragon then eyed me carefully. I began to get really nervous. **"So you found yourself a mate?" **it questioned, it still eyeing me.

"No, she's for you." Shadow said, holding me up to it. My eyes widen, and I sunk my nails into Shadow's hands. "Shadow…" I warned, beginning to panic. The dragon made a weird noise, almost like it was laughing.

It lowers its head beneath me, then knocks me out from Shadow's hands, causing me to roll down behind it head. I see Shadow jump up, and land on the dragon's neck. Shadow reached over and picked me up, and held me close to his chest.

"What are you d-"I don't think you want to fly over, sweetheart." Shadow teased. "Wha…" I began to say, but the dragon flew up into the air, and was flying pretty quick. I felt the wind trying to knock us off of Zephyer, as I remembered.

I snuggle closer to Shadow, beginning to freeze, we're flying so fast. Suddenly, Zephyer lands, and I look up. "Oh Shadow…" I breathed. Where we were, the moon was huge, and my hair glowed extra tonight. I turn towards him, and hugged him.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered. Shadow looked down, and I looked up. We leaned in and felt each other's lips. Just as I felt Shadow's tongue poking my lips, there was gunfire. Shadow's eyes widen, as he fell to the ground.

My eyes widen, and felt tears fill my eyes. "Sh-Shadow!" I yelled. I look over to see the man from when I was still with Sesshoumaru. "You!" I screeched. "Oh? You still remember me? That's a surprise, I would have figured you would have forgotten me." I glare at him, then lunged at him, tears blinding my eyes.

"Murder!" I shouted, as my nails grew longer. I went to tear out his face, but he blocked me in a single move. "Ah-ah-ah~!" He said, smiling. I growl, and went for his throat. I heard gunfire again, and heard Shadow moan.

"SHADOW!" I screeched, went to run up to him, but was held back by my hair. I gasped, and saw a gun point at Shadow. "Hey, sweetie. Let's talk. Don't want to cooperate, then I'll shoot lover boy over there so that he'll never get up, _got it?_" He questioned.

Tears streamed down my face, as I nodded. I tried transforming, but nothing happened. 'Why can't I transform?' I thought. I then noticed a gold bracelet with a red ruby in it. 'That reminds me of Adrian's Locket and ring…" I thought.

The man smiled. "First things first. My name is Daichi Shiron. Next thing. I want you to come with me, why not even join me?" He said. I glared at him. "Why would I do that?" I spat. Daichi widen his eyes. "Oh, don't want to cooperate, eh? That's fine with me." He said, aiming the gun at Shadow.

While he was doing so, I grabbed his neck and flipped him over. I quickly grabbed the gun he was holding, and shot it at his head. His eyes widen, as I watched his life slip away. I spit on him, then threw the gun away, and ran to Shadow.

"Shadow!" I yelled, crying all over again. I grab his head, and he looks at me. "Moon…light…" He whispered. "Shadow, Shadow what? Stay with me, Shadow!" I yelled. He smiled, blood pouring out from his mouth.

"I've… always wanted to say that… I love… you. I'm… glad… that we… were ab…le to… kiss tonight. My only wish is… that… I will… always… see you… happy." He whispered again. I begin to pour my eyes out. "Shadow! Shadow! You, you don't mean! No! Shadow, stay with me, Shadow! Stay with me! I love you! I love you too, Shadow! Stay with me…" I cried, and began kissing him all over.

"Moon…light… When I'm… gone… find.. some… one… else… to love. For me?" He asked. I begin hiccupping from crying so much, and I hugged him between my breasts. "Shadow… Shadow don't go!" I cried.

Shadow weakly reached up, and caressed my cheek, before it fell limp. My eyes widen in horror, as Shadow's eyes faded away. "SHADOW!" I screeched.

…

_In the night, someone screams._


End file.
